Sudden Impulse
by Red Guard
Summary: Two sisters. Their fates so different, yet so similiar. The war has ended, but their journey has just begun. FredYumi, Yuiri? [Chapter 5 uploaded]
1. Sudden Impulse

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Leaving so soon, Lady Chris?'  
  
'There is much to be done today, Thomas.' The beautiful white-haired Captain of the Zexen Army replied. 'The final battle is drawing near. I can feel it.'  
  
'Oh. Well then, I wish you luck.'  
  
'Thank you.' Chris reached the bottom of the stairwell and proceeded to walk towards the ornate wooden doors of Lake Castle. She adjusted her armor and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the battles to come. Then, just as she had begun to reach for the door's handle, the large door flung open, revealing a very distraught young girl.  
  
Chris was surprised by what she saw. The girl's eyes, usually joyful and innocent, were bloodshot. Her face was streaked with tears. She looked up and noticed Chris standing there in front of her. 'Lady Chris.' She sniffled. 'I'm sorry.' Then, she broke into a run, into one of the many hallways of the sprawling castle.  
  
'What was that all about?' Thomas wondered aloud. 'I rarely talk to her, but I never did see her that sad before.'  
  
'Me too.' Chris replied her attention focused on the retreating figure. 'I think I will speak to her privately. Do you know where her quarters are?'  
  
'She stays with her sister, though Yuiri is away at the moment.' Thomas pointed at the corridor the young lady ran down. 'Fifth room on the right, you can't miss it.'  
  
Chris smiled at the Master of the Castle. 'Thanks.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her gloved knuckle rapped on the door. 'Yumi? It's Chris. I know that you are in there. Can I come in?'  
  
There was no reply.  
  
'I want to help. Yumi, please?' She knocked on the door again, a bit more forcefully than the previous time. The door creaked open; Apparently, Yumi had forgotten to lock it when she rushed in.  
  
'Yumi, I'm coming in.' Chris pushed the door open, and walked in. The distinct smell of nature permeated throughout the small room. She looked around and saw Yumi sprawled on a bed, her face buried in her pillow. Small sobs escaped from her quivering form every few moments.  
  
Chris strode over and sat on the bed, beside the sobbing girl. 'Yumi, what's wrong?'  
  
The raven-haired girl raised her heard and looked at Chris. 'I. I hit him.' Her voice was forlorn. 'I struck him, when he least expected it. I am so ashamed.'  
  
'I am sure you had your reasons.' Chris soothed, although she was slightly surprised that the gentle girl would ever raise a finger against another person. 'I often have the desire to hit some people myself. Don't worry too much about it.'  
  
'But, I let my anger control my actions. I struck out of pure fury, and worst of all.' Yumi stifled back a sob, 'it felt good. What is happening to me?'  
  
'All of us have a tendency to lose control.' Chris tried to bury the images of the Karayan raid that resurfaced, 'I have done much worse. Why don't you tell me what happened, I am sure that it would help.'  
  
Yumi nodded slowly. Her shuddery voice began to convey the events that happened only moments before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She was walking on the grasslands just south of Lake Castle. She had missed being away from the village of Alma Kinan, so she tried her best to spend time with nature. The quiet chirping of the birds, the soothing gusts of the morning breeze and the feeling of the soft grass beneath her feet, it soothed her. However, this day, her daily walk would turn out very differently.  
  
'Damn it, where the hell are you?' A strong masculine voice boomed.  
  
Yumi was intrigued. The voice seemed very familiar to her. She walked towards its source.  
  
'Rico! Where did you go! You had better show up this moment or I'll have your hide!' The black-armored knight bellowed. 'Some squire you are, leaving me alone in the castle!'  
  
'Sir Maximillian, what are you doing here?'  
  
'Who's there?' Fred Maximillian swung around, his sword at the ready, and then he saw the petite young woman who stood next to him. 'Oh, Yumi, it's just you.'  
  
She smiled slightly. 'Are you here to enjoy the fresh air?'  
  
He laughed. 'What a joke! The fresh air. I am looking for Rico, have you seen her?'  
  
'Rico? No, I haven't. Why don't you wait for him in the castle? I am sure that she will show up sooner or later.'  
  
'Of course I waited for him, a knight searching for his squire? Preposterous! However, I haven't seen him for a day and a half, she must be sleeping somewhere, I just know it and when I will find her, and give him the scolding of a lifetime!'  
  
Yumi was puzzled. 'Why do you assume that she is sleeping? She could be in danger.'  
  
'Hah! In danger?' The knight scoffed at the notion, 'I have been with her for years. Danger avoids her like the plague.'  
  
'You treat her rather harshly.' Yumi said, 'I do not know why you belittle her so. Especially behind her back.'  
  
He turned and faced the Alma Kinan woman, his eyes showing a hint of rage. 'How dare you question the way I treat her. You have no idea how it is like to be a knight.'  
  
'But I know how to be a person.' Her rely was swift and firm.  
  
He took a step towards her. 'So you are saying that I am a monster?'  
  
'No, what I am saying is that you need to be more compassionate and understanding. I have been taught many things by my elders, but the most important lesson I have learned is that a person should show compassion to your fellow people.'  
  
'Compassion?' The knight was incredulous. 'This coming from a village where they sacrifice each other?'  
  
'What?' Yumi gasped, shocked at Maximillian's accusation.  
  
'You heard me. I have no need to listen to the ancient lore passed down by generations of tree huggers. Tree huggers who kill their own at that.' The knight rambled on haughtily.  
  
Then, at that moment, Yumi felt something new. Something dark. Something fiery. Fury. Rage. Wrath. And then, it happened, on impulse.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chris was seething. 'That disgusting imp, you did nothing wrong, Yumi. If I were in your place, Fred Maximillian would be left with much more than a handprint on his face.'  
  
'I can't believe that I did that. Here I was talking to him about compassion, and then I.' Yumi dissolved into sobs.  
  
Chris was disgusted. Yumi was crying herself to pieces over something that anyone would do. In her mind, the fault lay squarely on Maximillian's shoulders. She stood up, her mind set, 'Yumi, wait here.'  
  
With that, she strode out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She found the errant knight in the bar, sitting on a bench, his head hunched over what seemed like a cup of coffee. She strode over and glared at him. 'Fred Maximillian!'  
  
He started and glanced up. Chris' petite features were contorted by anger. Anger directed at him. 'Lady Chris, what brings you here?'  
  
'How dare you.' The words were laced with fury.  
  
'How dare I what?' He seemed slightly surprised by her vehemence.  
  
'You insulted Yumi, insulted her customs, insulted her person and insulted her feelings. I have no idea how you attained the position of a knight with an attitude like that.' She accused.  
  
'I don't believe that you are siding with her.' He replied, slight shock coloring his words. 'She insulted me first.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'As Captain of the Zexen Knights, you should know what it is like to have your methods of instruction questioned. I was merely looking for Rico, and then she walked up and began telling me how to train my squire!' He raised his voice slightly. 'The gall of it! And on top of that, she struck me! If she were not a woman, I would have returned the blow.'  
  
'I do not believe you.' Chris was exasperated. 'The first time you stepped into their village, you began to question their customs. Now, when she decides to impart some of those teachings to you, you insult them. Now, Yumi is in her room, crying her heart out, for hitting you! And if you ask me, you deserve a lot more.'  
  
'So? I should be the one in pain, not her.'  
  
'I demand that you apologize to her.'  
  
'I will do no such thing, she is the one who wronged me.'  
  
'Stop being so stubborn!' Chris yelled at Fred, stunning him. She reached down, grabbed his arm and yanked him upright. 'Come with me!'  
  
The sight of the female knight dragging a black-armored knight towards the door captivated everyone in the bar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Now.' Chris whispered through her teeth. 'This is her room, and I want you to go in and apologize to her. I will stand outside this door until you do so, and if you don't. let's not go there.'  
  
Fred Maximillian stood in front of the door, more than slightly peeved at the situation he was in. He had little choice at this venture, even he, with all his might, would never be able to best Lady Chris. He took a heavy breath; he might as well get this over with. A forced apology is still an apology.  
  
He reached out and pushed the door open, glancing at Chris. Her furious gaze told him to carry on. Swallowing his pride will take an immense effort, but he had to go through it. The Silver Maiden was forcing his hand. After he entered the room, he closed the door behind him. While he was being pressed to offer an apology, he was not going to let anybody see him do so.  
  
The sight that greeted him surprised him. He fully expected to see a small forest in this room. The tribe of Alma Kinan seemed to be attracted to nature, and he would not put it past them that they would bring some plants into their lodging. However, the room seemed to be as normal as any other one in the castle. Apparently, the women decided against re-decorating. And then, he saw the room's sole occupant. Yumi was at the open window; her hands lay on the sill, her hair flailing in the wind, looking at the scenery that lay beyond. The sunlight washed over her face. Her expression, usually filled with innocent joy, was forlorn.  
  
'Miss Yumi?' He called.  
  
'Hmm?' She turned around and her face fell slightly. 'Oh, its you.'  
  
He took several steps forward, thinking about how best to phrase the words that were to come. 'I. I would like to. err.'  
  
'Yes?' She asked quizzically.  
  
'I. I. am.' He struggled with the words. They were so unfamiliar, so alien. He looked at the young woman standing in front of him, her eyes searching. And then, finally, he could not say it. 'I can't do it.'  
  
'You can't do what?'  
  
'Look, Lady Chris asked me to come here and apologize to you for what I did to you today.' He heaved.  
  
Yumi felt little surprise, she expected as much from the noble Chris. 'That was nice of her.'  
  
'However, I just cannot do it. While I do see that I did overstep my place, I do not see the need for me to apologize to you, especially since you gave me such a tight slap.' He jabbed an accusing finger at her.  
  
For the second time in a day, Yumi felt the stirrings of rage. 'I am very sorry that I hit you. But, you were disgracing my clan. I could not just stand by and allow you to continue.' She said softly, trying her best to control the growing fury.  
  
He took another step forward. 'How was I disgracing your clan?'  
  
While Yumi hated confrontations, she hated people sullying her clan name even more and Fred Maximillian was doing a fantastic job of insulting Alma Kinan. She looked at him in the eye. 'You called us a bunch of tree huggers and accused us of sacrificing our own for fun.'  
  
He took another step forward, brining his face a few inches in front of hers. 'Are you?'  
  
She wanted to take a step back from the oncoming knight, but her honor just would not allow it. 'We are not. I ask you to take that statement back.'  
  
Fred breathed. She smelled of the forest, fresh and invigorating. Her dark brown eyes stared into his, waiting for an answer. He knew that he had to apologize; after all, he knew that it was a terrible insult. However, his stubborn pride did not allow it. 'I will after you apologize for what you did this morning.'  
  
'You first.' She whispered softly, her eyes boring into his.  
  
'No, you.' He challenged.  
  
'We should stop being so childish.'  
  
He could feel her breath, he could smell her breath, and he could taste her breath. It was intoxicating. He felt an impulse. He tried to fight it, but he failed. The want was so strong, the need so intense. He gave in.  
  
He could see Yumi's astonishment as he leaned forward. He could sense her surprise as his mouth approached hers. He felt a ripple of shock as their lips touched. Then, he was lost in the kiss. She was so sweet, so soft, and so perfect. A few moments passed before he even realized what he was doing, before he regained control of himself. It was wrong, it was so obviously wrong. His hands rose, wanting to push the lady away.  
  
Just as his hands touched her shoulders, he felt something wrap around his waist. He opened his eyes, and then realized that it was Yumi. Her arms enfolded him, dragging him deeper into the kiss. He looked at her, her eyes were shut, her face peaceful. He never noticed it before, but she was radiant. Yumi let out a small sigh; she was obviously enjoying this moment. The impulse struck again, and his arms curled around her. Once again, he was lost in her lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'What could be taking him so long?' Chris paced up and down the hallway.  
  
Then, the door burst open. Yumi staggered as she left the room and continued down the hallway. Chris jogged towards the young woman. 'Yumi, how did it go? Did he apologize?'  
  
'Uh-huh.' The young woman mumbled. She continued towards the entrance of the castle, her expression one of utter bewilderment.  
  
'Yumi, what happened?' Chris watched as Yumi walked away. 'What did he do to you?'  
  
She dashed towards the room, ready to unleash his anger upon Fred Maximillian. If he hurt Yumi in any way.  
  
Then she saw the knight, sitting down in the middle of Yumi's room, staring into space. On his face was the exact same expression that just saw on Yumi.  
  
'What the hell happened?' Chris whispered to herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Right that's it! This pairing struck me as I was playing through Suikoden III. Fred's abrasive nature and Yumi's gentle one seemed like a good pairing, especially when they interacted, however briefly, during the trip to the Alma Kinan village. I know the plot in this fiction was a bit stretched but I hope that it worked out. I'll probably add another chapter or two if the reviews turn out well enough.  
  
Plus, I needed a break from the angst heavy Evangelion fic that I am doing (shameless plug).  
  
No pre-readers were harmed in the making of this piece.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
Till next fic! 


	2. Perspectives

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Chapter 2 : Perspectives  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three years. Three years had passed since the Great War had ended. So much had changed because of it. She had changed because of it. Everyone had changed because of it.  
  
She remembered the joyous reception that they received when they returned to the village. The Great Aunt bestowed the highest honors upon those warriors who fought in the war. At that time, the only thing on her mind was a return to the peaceful days of the past. She wanted to revisit the forest, to spend time with the nature that she loved so much. And so, that was how she spent the next few weeks, in the forest, admiring nature.  
  
The tranquility never did last. A strange wanderlust seized her being. No longer was she content to stay within her village, after having seen the world. She spent many months confined within the wooden palisade walls of her village. As time wore on, the desire grew unbearable. Her daily meditations could not calm her soul. Nature herself no longer had the ability to sooth her. She had to leave the village. Her home was no longer there.  
  
She remembered her sister's roars. Her sister could not understand her need. Indeed, she could not really comprehend it either. She was needed at the village, her sister told her. There was no reason to leave the village, her sister chided. On and on her sister went, reiterating the sacred teachings. She understood it all, but that did not quell her desire to leave. Nothing could.  
  
After a long meeting, she was finally given permission to travel from the village. The only thing that the Great Aunt wanted in return was for her to promise that she would visit the village often. It was a promise that she readily made. She left the village with little fanfare. Her sister did not send her off, too distraught and angry with her. She hoped that her sister would understand someday.  
  
The months after her departure were the most exciting times of her life. Time blazed by quickly. She helped Chief Hugo rebuild the Karayan Village. She helped Iksay with their harvesting. She even visited Lake Castle several times, aiding Thomas with a number of his myriad tasks. She visited many places. She visited many friends. For the first time in her life, she felt a sense of contentment.  
  
She always did remember her promise. She always made it a point to visit her village often. While she enjoyed her freedom, nothing could replace the place she called her home. However, every single time she returned, her sister was never around. The realization that she may never receive her sister's forgiveness weighed heavy. Finally, during one of her visits to the village, she decided to confront her sister. She searched the whole village and the whole forest.  
  
Her sister was nowhere to be found. Panicking, she sought an audience with the Great Aunt.  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
'Your sister?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'She is no longer here.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Shortly after your departure, she decided to leave.'  
  
'I thought that she.'  
  
'Your departure shook her beliefs to their foundation. She spent a great amount of time in meditation, trying to understand your decision. A year ago, she approached me and bared her soul. I suggested that she leave the village for a while.'  
  
'A year ago? Why didn't anyone tell me?'  
  
'She told us not to tell you. She wanted to find the answers for herself.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'It is not your fault, child.'  
  
'I need to find her. Where is she?'  
  
'Try Brass Castle.'  
  
'Brass Castle?'  
  
'Your sister never returned after her departure. However, a Zexen merchant brought news of an Alma Kinan woman who frequented the castle. We thought it would be you.'  
  
'I don't frequent the Castle, I prefer the freedom of the Grasslands.'  
  
'Then, your destination has been determined. Hasn't it?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The first time she visited Brass Castle, she found out that the tavern served a fantastic lunch. It was one of the few things that never changed and for that, she felt a measure of thankfulness.  
  
'Are you from Alma Kinan?'  
  
She turned and found herself looking at a young Zexen knight clad in the usual Zexen garb of silver armor. 'Yes. How do you know of my village?'  
  
He smiled. 'Everyone knows of the Alma Kinan warriors. At least every knight does. Several months back, one of your kin took up residence in the castle. We were all surprised when we were told that she would be our archery instructor.'  
  
'What? Your archery instructor?'  
  
'Yep. She is a fantastic marksman. Quite a lovely lady too. You should have seen the number of people who tried to woo her in the first few months.' He chuckled. 'However, it seems that she has someone else in mind.'  
  
'What?' She hardly believed her ears. Her sister, the most disciplined of all the Alma Kinan warriors, attached?  
  
'Not that everyone disapproves, they do make quite a cute couple.'  
  
She stared at the knight, her mouth agape.  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked, concerned.  
  
'Does she stay in the castle?'  
  
'Of course! All the trainers do.' He smiled. 'Ah, you must be here to see her. Do you want me to show you to her room?'  
  
She gave silent thanks to the spirits. Such luck! 'Yes, I would love that.'  
  
He smiled back at her. 'It is always a pleasure to serve a beautiful lady.'  
  
She felt her face flush slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Here we go. This is her room. Sadly, I am not allowed to enter.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Then, I will take my leave.' He bowed and walked away.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried her best to summon up whatever courage she could muster. Her raised her fist and rapped on the door.  
  
'The door is open.' A familiar voice called out.  
  
The door slid open, and standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman. She wore a sleeveless teal gown, her skirt barely covering her knees. Her lustrous hair was set in a small braid on the side of her head, her already sharp facial features highlighted by a small dash of cosmetics. A light scent of perfume completed her radiant appearance.  
  
She felt flabbergasted. Was this her sister? Was this Yuiri?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'It is so good to see you again.' Yumi smiled at her sister. After the initial shock had worn off, Yuiri had invited her into the room.  
  
'It is good to see you too, sister.' Yuiri hugged her sister.  
  
Yumi looked at the floor, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 'Are you still angry at what I did? Can you forgive me for what I did?'  
  
Yuiri sighed. 'I was wrong to have doubted you. In fact, I should be the one apologizing.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'To be honest, I was furious at you. I thought that you had abandoned out beliefs, our culture and our way of life. Your departure forced me to question many things. Why did you leave us? Why were you so eager to distance yourself from the people who brought you into the world? Why did you want to forsake your culture? Why did the Great Aunt let you go? I was furious at you for giving up on the village. I was furious at myself for not being able to convince you to stay.'  
  
'I didn't.'  
  
'I meditated for nights on end, searching for an answer, any answer.' Yuiri smiled sadly at her. 'You should have seen me then. Every day brought new questions and new pain. After a year, I was but a shadow of my old self. I was lost in my confusion, my anger, and my depression. The whole village tried to help me, but I refused their help. In the end, I ran into the forest, and stayed there, trying to find a way to commune with the spirits.'  
  
'I never knew.' Yumi said, sadness evident in her voice. 'I could have helped.'  
  
'I never wanted anyone to know. I was too proud to accept anyone's help. I, one of the finest warriors, never needed any help from anything.' She laughed slightly. 'I was so foolish back then.'  
  
'Then, how did you get here?'  
  
'In that state of mind, I was no longer able to think straight. The spirits refused to speak to me, although I did everything in my power to reach out to them. I was becoming desperate. I was going insane. Then, the Great Aunt found me.' Yuiri reflected. 'She told me to leave the village, to seek the life that you sought.'  
  
'I sought?'  
  
'Yes, sister.' Yuiri smiled at her. 'She knew that the only thing I wanted to know was why you left. The Great Aunt told me to search for the dream that you were so desperate to achieve. The Great Aunt sent me away from the village, in the hopes that I would understand what you so cherished.'  
  
'It is all my fault.' Yumi felt her eyes tear. 'If I didn't.'  
  
'It is not your fault.'  
  
'But you loved the village so much. Your journey must have been difficult.'  
  
'I still do and my journey was not easy. I drifted aimlessly for a long time. Visiting village after village, clan after clan, still unable to find the answers that I sought. That was until Lady Chris found me, tired, cold and hungry, and brought me to the castle. I was treated extremely well in the castle. At first, it was strange. I never knew that the Zexens could be such kind people, but after time, I managed to get used to the castle. When my health returned to me, I couldn't bear to leave, at least not after I repaid their kindness. So here I am.'  
  
'You went through so much trouble because of me. I am so sorry.' Tears rolled down Yumi's cheeks. 'If I knew that this would happen, I would never had.'  
  
'Stop that.' Yuiri chided. 'Do I look unhappy to you?'  
  
'What?' Yumi looked at her sister.  
  
'I would have never imagined myself speaking these words, but I am happy here. My time away from the village has taught me many valuable lessons. And one of them is to forge your own path in life, regardless of the teachings.'  
  
'What?' Yumi exclaimed. 'Aren't the teachings the core of our culture? If we forgo them, we will become.'  
  
'The teachings are a guideline, nothing more. I realized that after I began to live in this castle and when I did so, a great burden was lifted from my shoulders. I have never looked back since.'  
  
'The spirits...'  
  
'They still speak to me. I still speak to them. They never abandoned me even after I decided to stay in the castle. For that, I am thankful.'  
  
'Yuiri.'  
  
'Please stay for a while, we have a lot of catching up to do.' Yuiri walked towards the door. 'Feel free to use my room, but for now, I need to meet someone.'  
  
'In that dress?' Yumi asked incredulously.  
  
'Well, yes.' Yuiri smiled sheepishly. 'I'm going to have lunch.'  
  
'With the suave young knight that everyone is talking about?'  
  
'Who told you that?' Yuiri flushed a strange shade of red. 'He's just a friend. Nothing more.'  
  
'Well.'  
  
'Never mind, just stay in the room until I get back.' With that, a flustered Yuiri strode out of the room.  
  
Yumi watched her sister leave, trying to recover from the shock that she had received. Her sister would never wear Zexen clothes. She would never forgo the teachings. She would never approve of having lunches with a male. And most of all, she would never, ever blush. She had changed so much. The Alma Kinan girl was now a confident woman, at peace with the world and at peace with herself. She thought of the villagers, and tried to imagine their reaction if they found out that Yuiri was forging a relationship with a Zexen knight. It was strange but Yumi was happy for her sister.  
  
A relationship.  
  
She touched her lips and remembered that morning in Lake Castle. She remembered his face, his hands, and his lips. She remembered drowning in his embrace. She remembered the incredible comfort she felt in those fleeting moments. She never forgot.  
  
A relationship.  
  
But it was impossible. They had parted ways after the war. And they did it without even saying goodbye.  
  
Some relationship.  
  
Yumi sighed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three years.  
  
He watched as the members of the Chisa Clan began their daily grind. Peace was such a beautiful thing to behold. It still amazed him that this tranquil village was at the heart of a ferocious battle a mere three years ago. So much had happened since then. So much had changed since then.  
  
The news of his part in the war had spread very quickly. Soon, everyone had heard of the famed Maximillian Knights and their dashing captain. As a result of this newfound fame, the Knights were called to many places and were asked to perform many deeds. He had personally answered many calls for help. He slew monsters, rescued people and battled brigands. Honors and awards were lavished upon him and his companions, his name traveled far and wide. Throughout his journeys, his loyal squire always remained by his side. He remembered the many times when she refused to stay behind, constantly reminding him that he needed her to be around. While he always tried his best to remain aloof, he always did appreciate her company.  
  
However, all good things must come to an end. He had become too famous. The Knights had become too well known. Young men and women poured in from all corners of the world, all of them wanting to train with the eminent Maximillian Knights. It was incredibly heartening to see so many raw recruits, but with that came a serious problem. Soon, it was evident that there were not enough knights to train the young recruits. It was not uncommon to see the more capable knights saddled with three or more squire and this ridiculous situation was rapidly getting out of hand.  
  
Therefore, it was not surprising that someone suggested the idea of a training school, similar to the ones found on Zexen soil. While he heavily favored the intimate training a knight could give a squire, he had to agree that building the school was the logical solution to their dire problem. It took a few months, but soon, the Maximillian Knight College was ready to train its first batch of recruits.  
  
It was with a heavy heart that he asked his squire to join the College. He had grown quite attached to her over the many months, but they had to part. After all, all the existing knights parted with theirs, and he was not going to make himself the exception. He missed her. He missed her young exuberance, her innocent laughter and her light laughter, but he had to carry on. He was the Captain, after all.  
  
A burly man, dressed in a merchant garb, strode towards him. 'Lord Maximillian!'  
  
He nodded towards the man. 'Lord Merchant, I trust that your caravan has arrived without mishap.'  
  
'Of course it did. You were our escort, and I must say that I am truly honored that someone such as you would answer our plea.'  
  
'You think too much of me. I am just a knight.'  
  
'Such modesty.' The merchant chuckled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. 'Here is your payment. Present this parchment to any Zexen merchant guild. It will be exchanged for ten thousand potch.'  
  
Fred accepted the parchment. 'Thank you. This money would go a long way in helping the fledging Knight College.'  
  
The merchant stretched his hand out. 'It has been a pleasure working with you, Lord Maximillian. May the Goddess bless your journey.'  
  
He clasped the offered hand, 'May the Goddess bless you too.'  
  
Fred Maximillian watched the merchant turn away and trudge back to his caravan, ready to sell his wares to the villagers. He folded the parchment and placed it in his pouch. It was time to leave, he needed to return to Brass Castle and receive his payment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Even after all this time, Kuput forest had never changed. He could still remember his first visit to the Alma Kinan village. He could still remember the courageous sacrifice that one of the girls made. He remembered the headstrong Yuiri. He remembered the courageous Chris. And he remembered her.  
  
How could he ever forget her? He remembered that argument that they had. The childish words they threw at each other, the angry stares that they shot at one another, those memories were still fresh in his mind. Most importantly, their shared embrace would be forever etched into his memory. The feeling that coursed through him when their lips locked was indescribable. He wanted to feel it again, he always did.  
  
Three years ago, when the war ended, he didn't even say goodbye to her. He could not understand what had happened between them, he did not want to understand. He was afraid; he was a coward. He was frightened by what happened, and so he decided to run from her. He never saw her in the years after, he tried to stop thinking about her, but he could not help it.  
  
Now, he for the first time in three years, he was this close to her. He could remember the path that he took to her village. Fred looked down the forest trail, wondering what was stopping him from proceeding. He spent a long time ruminating. He just wanted to look at her, to see her, to speak to her. That was all. He needed to apologize for the abrupt way that he left her, all those years ago.  
  
His mind made up, he turned and headed towards her village.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Lord Maximillian! It is a pleasant surprise.'  
  
He smiled at the Alma Kinan warrior who greeted him. 'I am glad to return. The village hasn't changed much since I last left.'  
  
'No, of course not. We didn't see any need for change.'  
  
'Ah. Is Yumi here?'  
  
'Yumi?' The woman replied, questioning.  
  
'Yes, I wish to speak with her.'  
  
'She is not here at the moment.'  
  
'Then I will wait for her, I trust that she will return soon.'  
  
'Well.' The woman stuttered for a while. 'I think that it is best that you speak with the Great Aunt.'  
  
'The Great Aunt? I have no right to speak with her.' Fred replied, remembering the conversations that he participated in during his previous visit.  
  
'You fought in the Great War. You are a hero, and that is all the right you need. Now follow me.'  
  
He followed his guide into the village.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Captain Fred Maximillian of the great order of the Maximillian Knights, it is good to see you.'  
  
'Please, we are just an ordinary outfit trying to serve the people. Such lavish names do not suit us.' Fred waved the compliments away.  
  
'Of course. I didn't mean any insult.'  
  
'None taken.'  
  
'I heard that you are here for Yumi.'  
  
'I just wish to speak with her.' He clarified. 'We parted on difficult terms, and since I am passing by, I wish to apologize to her.'  
  
'Yumi never told me that you two knew each other.'  
  
'Well, we are just acquaintances. We only spoke to each other once.'  
  
'I see. Yumi is no longer living in the village.'  
  
'What?' He heard himself yell. 'That is impossible! She loves this village! She loved the forest! She would never leave.'  
  
'In the past, I would agree with your sentiments. However, after she returned from the Great War, the way she looked at life changed. When she was away, she learned something; it shook her connection with the spirits, with nature, and with the teachings. In the end, she asked to leave the village, and I granted her that wish.'  
  
He was speechless. Something drastic must have happened to Yumi. Could it be him? Could it be that shared moment that they had? Was he the one responsible for her actions? The more he thought about it, the more confused he felt. An incredible sense of guilt was building within.  
  
'Yumi was always a kind soul and a carefree spirit. Her sister, on the other hand, was a stoic advocate of our teachings and our way of life. They complimented each other very well. However, Yumi had become bolder and her sister was unable to keep her in check. The resulting arguments strained their relationship to a great extent. When I finally relented and gave Yumi the permission she so desperately sought, Yuiri broke down.'  
  
'Enough.' Fred rose to his feet.  
  
'Lord Maximillian?'  
  
'I have heard enough. Where is Yumi?'  
  
'I told you, she isn't here.'  
  
'I heard you the first time. Where is she now?'  
  
'But she could be all over the continent!'  
  
'Just give me a general area. I am going to look for her.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I want to talk to her. I need to talk to her. If you won't tell me where she is, I'll ask another person, then another, and another until I get an answer.' He began to walk towards the door.  
  
'The Castle.'  
  
'What?' He turned around.  
  
'Brass Castle. They should be there.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I had enough ideas to forge another one or two chapters of this fic. I hope that these didn't turn out too bad. After finishing Suikoden III (again), I realized that it would be quite hard to write a fic about Yumi without throwing her sister in. so I did. Hrm, should I churn out another chapter just about Yuiri? I wonder, the idea does sound quite tempting.  
  
No pre-readers were harmed in the making of this fic. If you want to become a pre-reader, feel free to contact me.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
Till next chapter! 


	3. Meditation

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Chapter 3 : Meditation  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'So, how is Brass Castle treating you?'  
  
'Excellently. I can see why my sister lavished so much praised on your hospitality.'  
  
It had been a week since Yumi had first met her sister in the castle. Since then, she had spent an enormous amount of time with Yuiri, trying her best to make up for the time they had been apart. It was a joy to speak with her sister again, and her sister seemed to be much livelier than she remembered. Yumi laughed, smiled, joked and giggled along with her sister. Somehow, when they were apart, Yuiri discovered herself and gained the self- confidence that she had so sorely lacked during her younger days.  
  
They spent most of their time together but Yuiri always seemed to disappear during the evening. While Yuiri vehemently denied everything, the reason for her absence was very obvious. However, whenever she raised the subject of Yuiri's mysterious relationship, her sister always found a way to avoid answering any questions. It frustrated her to no end.  
  
'You seem very preoccupied.'  
  
'It's just that I have many things to think about.' Yumi sighed. 'And I don't know what to make of them.'  
  
'If you have any questions feel free to ask me.'  
  
'Thanks, but doesn't the bearer of the true water rune have better things to do?'  
  
'Yumi!' Chris exclaimed. 'I always have the time to be with my friends. You know that.'  
  
'I was just joking.' Yumi giggled at her dinner companion. 'But seriously, how is the true water rune treating you.'  
  
Chris looked at her hand and watched it emit a soft blue light. 'As well as it ever does.'  
  
'That is good to hear. Yun would have been happy to hear that.' Yumi said softly.  
  
'I would hope so. I carry this rune for many people, and she is one of them.' Chris smiled. 'But let us not dwell on the past too often. How is your other sister? She has seemed to have made this castle her second home, and many of us are grateful for her guidance.'  
  
'To be honest, I was extremely surprised to see here. Not only is she comfortable away from the village, but she has embraced many of your Zexen ways.'  
  
Chris laughed. 'You think too much. She still is Alma Kinan through and through.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You should see how your sister consistently exasperates the other instructors. She insists on wearing her Alma Kinan dress when she trains her students, to the continued horror of the other full-fledged knights. Plus, during her lessons, she enjoys telling the soldiers-in-training about the spirits and how they will guide the archer's aim.' Chris said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. 'Every once in a while she runs off onto the plains to meditate. Sometimes, she disappears for a whole day and we have to dispatch scouting parties to find her.'  
  
Yumi found herself chuckling. 'I can't believe that your knights would have stood for any of that.'  
  
'Initially they didn't. In fact, they asked me to kick Yuiri out of the castle, stating that what she was doing would affect the troops' battle readiness. After all, the knights can't have such a maverick instructor as a role model.' The female knight closed her eyes, thinking about the days gone by. 'But, in the end, they had to give up. And, as time passed, we became more accepting, and she developed an understanding with the others.'  
  
'I can't believe that you forced your fellow knights to back down. Wouldn't it have affected their morale?'  
  
'Well, if I was the only person to support Yuiri that may have been a possibility.' Chris mused.  
  
'You weren't the only one?' Yumi echoed, surprised.  
  
'The Six Knights supported me on this issue, and when all six speak in favor of something, most people tend to avoid opposing them.'  
  
'Ah.' Yumi said, realization dawning upon her. 'I suppose that war comrades do have to support each other.'  
  
'It was not about the war.'  
  
'What?' Yumi asked, feeling the same surprise.  
  
'Someone managed to convince all of my peers to stand with me.'  
  
'Who?' Yumi asked, finding it hard to fathom anyone in the Zexen knights, other than Chris, who were willing to help a Grasslander.  
  
'You don't know? Didn't Yuiri tell you?'  
  
'Tell me about what?' Yumi questioned, trying to fight the sinking feeling that suddenly developed in the pit of her stomach.  
  
'About. about.' Chris' eye was caught by something outside the tavern. She pointed towards one of the tavern's windows. 'About that.'  
  
Yumi turned around and looked at the window that her friend was pointing at. Her eyes widened as she saw the couple that stood outside.  
  
A familiar woman, wearing a familiar green dress was standing face to face with a familiar man. He reached out and held her face in his hands, and there they stood, staring into each other's eyes, smiling. Then, she leaned forward brining her face even closer to his. Their lips met, and for several moments, they remained in that position, enjoying each other's close presence. Then, they parted, relishing the sweet bliss that they shared. Afterward, they began to walk away, hand in hand.  
  
'They make quite the cute couple, don't you think? I never expected them to fall for each other, but I am glad they did.'  
  
Yumi continued staring at the window, her mouth agape.  
  
'Yumi? Is there something wrong?' Chris asked, concerned.  
  
'No, its okay.' Yumi whispered.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in uncomfortable silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Here is your room.'  
  
'Thank you for such a wonderful evening.'  
  
'You say that every single time we have dinner.'  
  
'Because its true.'  
  
'It's late; you need to get your rest. Remember, there is training tomorrow morning.'  
  
'I know, but I don't want you to go so soon.'  
  
'You can always see me tomorrow.'  
  
'Well then, I guess there is only one other thing to do.' Yuiri smiled slowly as she wrapped her arms around her man's neck.  
  
'Don't you ever get tired of this?' He grinned.  
  
'Never.' She yanked him towards her and soon, they were engaged in a passionate kiss.  
  
After what seemed like forever, he pulled away. 'Now, before I get dragged into your room, I need to remind you that your sister is staying with you.'  
  
'I know. Goodnight.'  
  
'Goodnight.' He smiled at her and then walked away.  
  
Yuiri sighed softly, disappointed that the evening was over. It had passed by so quickly; too quickly. She opened the door to her room, and quietly stepped inside. After all, she would not want to wake her sister. She shut the door gently, and prepared to slip into a more comfortable set of clothes. Being dressed in Zexen clothing was all fine and dandy, but they were impossible to sleep in.  
  
Then a small voice broke the silence. 'Sister?'  
  
Yuiri swung around and saw a figure sitting on her bed. In the darkness of the night, she couldn't see who was speaking, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was, 'Yumi! I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you.'  
  
'Sister. Why?'  
  
'Why what?' Yuiri asked, utterly confused by the cryptic nature of Yumi's question.  
  
'Why him?'  
  
Yuiri peered into the blackness and sighed. She chanted a few verses and the bedside candles burst alight. 'There we go. Now.' She broke off in mid- sentence, utterly shocked by the sight that greeted her.  
  
Yumi had been crying, a lot. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her eyes were bloodshot and her breath was ragged. She was sitting on the bed, staring at the woman who stood at the doorway. 'Sister. Why did you choose him?'  
  
'So, you've seen us.' Yuiri sighed heavily.  
  
'How could I not have seen? Your public displays of affection was attracting half the castle's populace!'  
  
'It has gotten that bad, hasn't it?' Yuiri chuckled softly.  
  
'This is not the time for levity, sister! I do not approve of your relationship with that man. that monster!'  
  
'Of all the people in the village, I thought you would be the one that could understand my situation.' Yuiri sighed sadly. 'It looks that I am wrong.'  
  
Yumi was shocked. 'He has been branded a butcher, someone who slaughtered millions of people! You yourself were one of his harshest critics! What did he do to you?'  
  
'He did nothing.'  
  
'What happened to you?' Yumi began to break out in sobs. 'You were the pride and joy of our village. Now.. now, you. you. are his woman!'  
  
'I.'  
  
'Don't tell me you condone his butchery! Don't tell me that you have forgotten about all his past sins!'  
  
'Yumi, I.'  
  
'Why? Was it because of me?' Yumi found herself standing up. 'Was it because of my selfish want to leave the village? Did my actions force you to question the teachings. to forgo the teachings? Am I to blame, sister?'  
  
'Let me explain.' Yuiri felt herself backing away from her sister. She had never seen Yumi in such a state before. She felt a dozen conflicting emotions erupting from her sister, guilt, anger, and envy, among a host of others.  
  
'There is nothing to explain! I. I am to blame for everything. It is my fault. The spirits must be punishing me for leaving the village on that day. I.'  
  
'Calm down.' Yuiri tried soothing her bewildered sister.  
  
Yumi shuddered as another fit of sobbing overtook her. 'It is my fault.'  
  
'No, it isn't. Hear me out.'  
  
Suddenly, Yumi bolted for the door, yanked it open and dashed into the corridor beyond. Yuiri was rooted to the floor, utterly stunned by Yumi's behavior.  
  
'Yuiri?' A worried voice broke her stupor.  
  
She whirled around and buried herself in the offered embrace. 'Why are you here?'  
  
'I heard something, and I came to check. What happened?'  
  
'It's Yumi. She ran off.'  
  
'Damn, we need to find her.'  
  
'No, don't bother.' She sighed. 'She needs some space. I should give her all the time she needs.'  
  
'What? I don't understand you.'  
  
'Don't bother.' Yuiri held back her tears. 'Just stay with me tonight.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He hated traveling alone. While Fred Maximillian was able to handle the boredom and monotony of companionless traveling, he absolutely hated the lack of sleep that it entailed. When he was traveling with Rico, she would guard the camp while he rested and vice versa, but now, how could he be sure that he would not be mauled in his sleep? Therefore, he only could afford short naps and even then, his sleep was fitful, his mind was too busy trying to discern whether a large beast was approaching his prone body.  
  
As a direct result, Fred Maximillian, Captain of renowned Maximillian knights was bone-tired. He was trudging through the plains of Amur, wondering why he refused to take a horse on this journey. After an hour of walking, he stopped and looked at the night sky in an attempt to check his bearings. Being tired was one thing, being lost was another one entirely and he had no intention of losing his way on these open plains.  
  
His course confirmed, he took a swig of water and began to continue his long journey ahead. Then a flash of light erupted over the horizon. He turned, startled, and wondered what had caused it. In the distance, hung a soft orange glow, accompanied with a long plume of smoke. A fire. Fred spat out a curse. Only an idiot would light a fire in the middle of the plains. Predators would be drawn to it like bees to honey.  
  
He sighed and began to run towards the flames. A knight's duty was never done.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He was just in time. A large flock of overgrown birds were closing in on the impromptu campfire. Luckily, they didn't notice the black-armored knight dashing in from their rear. The battle was hardly interesting. In fact, it was hardly a battle.  
  
Panting heavily, Fred Maximillian stomped over to the fire, ready to lambaste the person stupid enough to strike a flame in the middle of the night. As he approached the blaze, he noticed a lone female figure, sitting next to the flame. He paused, as he tried to figure out who she was.  
  
It was her.  
  
He was stunned beyond belief. He walked closer and watched. She was sitting down, cross-legged, facing the flames. Her eyes were closed; her breathing was shallow but even. He looked at her and noted her raven-black hair, her pearl-white skin and her feminine body. She was a pristine beauty. He could have spent days admiring her.  
  
He took several more steps towards her form. As he watched, he grew more certain that she was in a meditative trance. While he was not familiar with them, he knew what they looked like. His years of experience were never wrong. Furthermore, his experience told him that nobody liked being interrupted during his or her meditation.  
  
He sheathed his sword and sat down beside the woman, his fatigue forgotten. And so, he did the only thing a responsible knight would do. He began to guard the campsite, protecting the woman that he had an indescribable feeling for.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Daylight lit the plains. Actually, daylight was lighting the plains for the good part of the day. The fire had died out long ago, but Yumi was still in her meditative trance and Fred was still on high alert. Although he was pretty sure that his body was going to give out any time now. It had been a long time since he had stood in one area for more than twelve hours, and the hell that accompanied that experience seemed to revisit him.  
  
He sighed as he looked over at his companion. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing was still shallow yet even, and she was still as beautiful as ever. He found himself being drawn towards her. Actually, he found himself looking at her more often than he was guarding the camp.  
  
A slow rumble across the plains brought his thoughts to a crashing halt. He looked up at the sky and groaned as he saw the specter of a menacingly dark cloud approaching over the horizon. A flash of light, and the rolling boom of thunder warned the plains of the rainstorm's presence.  
  
It was not good. They had to leave the plains at once, if they were caught in the storm, the consequences would be unthinkable. He looked over the meditating woman and tried to figure out a way to bring her out of her comatose state. He had to be gentle; he didn't want to face an irate Yumi after all of this.  
  
'Yumi?' He whispered.  
  
No response came from the woman.  
  
'Yumi?' He repeated.  
  
Once again, no response was given to him.  
  
'Yumi!' He said fiercely.  
  
It was no good. Her trance was too deep.  
  
Then, another boom of thunder echoed throughout the plains. Fred had little time. He thought quickly, discarding one method after another. Then, he thought of an outrageous idea. He mused over it, and finally decided to act upon it.  
  
In one quick motion, He reached over and grabbed her by her shoulders. Pulling her forward, his lips searched for hers. It was sweet rapture, and he knew that he would remain in that position until she rose.  
  
Not that he would complain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It seemed like she had spent days within her meditative trance. Searching, asking, and prodding. The spirits were not answering her. Or at least, that was what she thought was happening. She had asked them many questions, and the answers that they gave were even more cryptic than usual.  
  
'What are you really afraid of?' She heard the spirits whisper.  
  
'My sister is confused. She has thrown the teachings aside and consorts with a killer. I fear for her safety. I fear for her future. I fear for her sanity.' She answered.  
  
'Many a moon ago, your sister was mired in what could have been the most trying time of her life. She was broken, confused, and in her desperation she approached us with questions similar to your own.'  
  
'What was your answer? What is your answer now?'  
  
'We gave none then, and we have none to give now. She searched for the answers by herself and so must you. However, we do know that she is fully aware of her actions and she has never regretted the choices that she has made.'  
  
'And you approve?' Yumi replied incredulously, not understanding anything that was being told to her.  
  
'What are you really concerned of?'  
  
'What?' She whispered back. 'I do not understand.'  
  
'You have never doubted your sister before. Why do you do so now?'  
  
'She is lost. It is I who caused her path to waver.' Yumi sighed. 'I must bring her back.'  
  
'Are you sure? Are you sure that you are to blame?'  
  
'Of course. I was the first to ignore the teachings.'  
  
'Young one, you are confused. Your current predicament is not borne out of guilt.'  
  
'It must be!' She yelled. 'This confusion that wracks me, this pain that renders my soul, it must be guilt. This is the retribution for my sins.'  
  
'Guilt? Do you truly believe that your sister is your responsibility?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'You are wrong. Your being guilty is just an excuse, made up to mask your true feelings.'  
  
'My feelings?' She whispered.  
  
'You saw your sister with the one you call a killer. What did you feel when you saw her so happy? What did you feel when you saw her so close to someone that she loved so dearly?'  
  
'Anger.' She replied, a bit too quickly.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes. I was furious at her for abandoning her beliefs. I was furious at him for seducing my sister.'  
  
'You did not feel anger. You felt envy.'  
  
'Envy?' Yumi asked, shocked.  
  
'Yes. You were envious of your sister, because she managed to discover true happiness, the very happiness that you were searching for when you first left your village.'  
  
'What are you talking about? I do not understand.' She yelled into the darkness.  
  
There was no reply. The spirits had left her. They had left her to think about what they had said.  
  
It was true that she had left the village to search for something, but she was not able to figure out what it was. She had always felt a strange emptiness in her life, and she yearned to be able to fill the gaping hole in her soul. She has searched for three years, but she never did realize her dream.  
  
In fact, the only time that she truly felt complete was that morning in Lake Castle, the morning when she was entwined in his arms. The intense comfort. was this what Yuiri had gained? Was this what she was envious of? Did envy really drive her to the edge?  
  
A massive jolt burst through her trance. A strangely comforting presence invaded her mind. The same comfort that she felt that morning, so many years ago. She relished it. And then, her trance dissolved. Her eyes fluttered open, and to her shock, she found herself staring at another pair of eyes. She tried to speak, but once again, to her continuing shock, she found herself in a kiss. Such comfort, such enjoyment, her mind seemed to melt in the embrace.  
  
It was to her disappointment when the man broke the contact. 'Ah, Yumi you are awake.'  
  
'Lord Maximillian?' Yumi gasped.  
  
'I am glad that you remember me. We must leave this area at once, the storm clouds are looming.'  
  
Such comfort, she wanted to feel it again. But how? She smiled as a strange idea developed in her mind. 'Can you give me a few minutes?'  
  
He looked slightly puzzled. 'Sure.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
With that, she looped her hands over him and pulled him back into the passionate kiss.  
  
A slight drizzle began to fall from the sky. Not that the couple bothered to care.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! All in one night! I was thinking of ways to deliver this chapter, and then I read the next chapter of Zell Girl's Remnants of the Sky and then everything clicked! A big thanks to you!  
  
I don't know whether I made Yumi a bit on the looney side here, but I did feel that she would be the type to go hyper if she felt Yuiri made a huge botch up. She can't be the cute sweet girl forever right? All that anger has to go somewhere.  
  
And I am sure all of you would have guessed who Yuiri's suitor is by now, and if you haven't. I'll probably write a chapter dedicated to her sooner or later. Be on the look out for it! Oh, and it's not Yuber. I may be a crazy fic writer, but I am not that crazy.  
  
Well, this looks like the final release, added a bit of stuff to make the story look even better (and longer).  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. 


	4. Side Story 1 : The Butcher

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Side Story 1 : The Butcher  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'No!' He screamed as shot upright.  
  
He heaved breathlessly as his bewildered eyes searched through the black darkness that was before him. It was a nightmare. The same nightmare that plagued his nights ever since the war ended. He ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair as he recalled the past six torturous months. Six months without restful slumber. Six months without peace.  
  
He shuddered as drew the sheets around himself. Laying his head on the sweat soaked pillow, he surrendered himself to the darkness. He knew that the voices would visit him again, they always did. The inevitability of the situation depressed him to no end.  
  
He wondered how long it would take for his sanity to abandon him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The floor rushed up to meet him. Pain shot through his body as he crashed onto the cold stone floor. Amidst the throbbing pain, he heard his sword clatter as it landed beside his prone body.  
  
'My Lord!' A young knight rushed to his side. 'I am terribly sorry.'  
  
He groaned as he picked himself off the floor, wincing as another bout of pain wracked him. 'Excellently done. Have you been practicing?'  
  
'Yes, my Lord.'  
  
'Apparently your training has paid off. I am impressed with your improvement.'  
  
The young knight glowed with pride. 'Thank you, my Lord!'  
  
'Now, leave me be. Continue with your lessons.'  
  
'Yes, my Lord!' The knight saluted and walked off.  
  
He reached down and picked up sword. The spar went horribly. To be bested by a mere squire was a horrendous insult. Suddenly, a bout of shuddering overcame him and he sank to his knees, his sword once again clattering on the floor. He was turning into a wreck. His much-vaunted skill with the blade had left him. While no one questioned his status as a knight, he knew that if this carried on, it would only be a matter of time before his position would be challenged. How he dreaded that day. The day where he would lose everything he had.  
  
He raised his gloved hands and clasped his head. The voices were growing louder, shriller, more insistent. He fought against the uncontrollable shivering that ran down his spine. His torment was unbearable, but he knew that he deserved every minute of it. After all, that was what a butcher deserved.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His hand quivered as he stamped the Captain's seal onto the parchment. Impersonating the Captain of the Zexen Knights was a crime punishable by death, but he knew that he would not be caught, at least not today. Everyone was in the hall celebrating the one-year anniversary of the great victory. No one would bother climbing the multitude of stairs to visit what should be an empty office. Even if he was caught, he no longer feared death. In fact, he would welcome it.  
  
His situation was getting from bad to worse. The nightmares that ravaged his nights grew more detailed, more vivid. He remembered butchering women, he remembered slaughtering children. He remembered laughing as he slashed and cut. The voices plagued his every waking hour. Painful reminders of what he had done on that fateful day. He had become a walking zombie, unable to sleep yet not able to stay awake. His life was in tatters.  
  
He gave up fighting the battle for his sanity a long time ago. It was his retribution, his punishment for his deeds. And now, after a whole year of suffering, he decided that he would finally give in. The voices demanded it and he found himself agreeing with them. His sins were too severe. He would pay the ultimate penalty.  
  
He looked at the parchment and rolled it up. He smiled sadly; it was going to be all over soon. He could take solace in that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The ride across the plains was a painful period of self-realization. His slow ride to his final resting place was strangely peaceful, almost as if the voices welcomed his decision. He closed his eyes and recalled the day where everything unraveled. The sound of the fire, the smell of death, the constant throbbing of his red-hot fury were fresh in his mind. How he regretted his beastly actions. How he wished he could turn back time. But it was too late. He had to pay the price for his actions. Only then could the voices rest in peace. Only then could he rest in peace.  
  
In the distance stood a young man. No, he was more of a young chieftain. Hugo had grown in stature since the war ended. The Karayan Village was rebuilt due to his immense efforts. Efforts that were recognized everywhere, even in the intensely xenophobic Zexen Council.  
  
The distance between them closed, and soon he could make out the young chieftain's shocked face. 'What are you doing here?' Hugo growled menacingly.  
  
The knight climbed down his horse. 'I apologize for the deception, but I had to make sure you came alone.'  
  
'So you asked Chris to write the letter for you?'  
  
'No. I forged it.'  
  
Hugo's eyes narrowed. 'I believe that felony warrants capital punishment.'  
  
'It doesn't matter.' The knight said softly. 'I just wanted to meet you one last time.'  
  
'What does the Butcher of Karaya want with me?'  
  
The Butcher of Karaya. He knew that was what everyone called him. Everyone knew of his sins. Everyone knew the monster that lurked inside of him. All the better, there would be no one to mourn his passing. Such an end truly befits a butcher like him. He slowly drew his sword. 'A duel.'  
  
'I do not think Lady Chris would approve.'  
  
'This is your chance for vengeance. I slew a hundred of your clansmen and clanswomen. Surely you will not disgrace their memory by allowing me to strike you down.'  
  
A fierce flame began to burn in Hugo's eyes. 'How dare you sully the names of those that you murdered! How dare you imply that they would be as bloodthirsty as you!'  
  
'But they are.' He smiled softly.  
  
'That's it.' Hugo drew his sword. 'If it is a fight you want then that I what I am going to give it to you. Prepare to defend yourself, the Butcher of Karaya, Lord Borus.'  
  
Borus watched Hugo lunged forward. It was going to be over soon. His debt would be paid in full.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A burst of flame flung him off his feet and his body slammed onto the ground. He grimaced as he turned to face the Karayan. 'Finish it.' He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Hugo walked up to the fallen knight and kneeled down beside Borus. 'Why did you not fight?'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Borus raised his voice. 'You won. I lost. Kill me!'  
  
Hugo sheathed his blade. 'Don't kid with me. I know when a fighter does not wish to fight. Why?'  
  
'Finish it! Draw your blade!' Borus called out. He had to die. He couldn't live anymore. The voices began to return. They tormented him; they chided him for being unable to pay for the blood he spilt. Their cries rendered his mind and their moans tore at his spirit. Did he have to live through the pain once again? He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. 'Damn it Hugo! Kill me!'  
  
'Why?' Came the soft reply.  
  
'I cannot live! I do not deserve to live!' He yelled. 'All those people, I killed so many of them! The nightmares are so vivid, the day so fresh in my mind. They call out to me and they demand my death. Can you not see my pain? Can you not see the blood on my hands? Do you not know why they call me a butcher?'  
  
Hugo could only stare, wide-eyed, at the wreck of a man before him.  
  
'I cannot take it anymore. I need to die. Please, Hugo.' He turned his eyes towards the young Karayan and pleaded 'Kill me. Let the voices have their wish. Let my blood run on the land that I soiled so many months ago.'  
  
'No.' Hugo said sternly. 'You are not tormented by the spirits, Borus. You are tormented by yourself.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Borus shot back. 'I can hear them. I can feel them.'  
  
'You are torturing yourself. The spirits of Karaya do not lust after blood, nor do they believe in vengeance. Your own guilt is tearing you apart.' Hugo told the knight. 'At least, now I know that you are not the cold hearted monster that the stories paint you as. Guilt makes us all human.'  
  
'But I am a monster! I still remember my hand tearing your village apart.'  
  
'That is in the past. Now is the present.' Hugo smiled. 'If you wish to atone so badly, you can do so much better than killing yourself. Karaya is still in the process of rebuilding itself and we need all the help that we can get.'  
  
'Are you saying that you have forgiven the one you call the Butcher of Karaya?'  
  
Hugo offered his hand to the fallen knight. 'I cannot give you the forgiveness you seek, but I can help you look for it. Help me rebuild the village. I can guarantee that doing so will put those who fell to rest.'  
  
And at that moment, a slight weight lifted off Borus' shoulders. He felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe it would work. Just maybe. With that, he clasped the offered hand and Hugo pulled him to his feet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A gentle breeze blew across the plains of Amur. Two men stood in silence, watching the wild animals run free. The morning sun lavished its rays upon the grassland, waking the flora from their rest.  
  
'I have managed to secure the help of several traders. They will begin delivering the goods in a week's time.'  
  
'Don't tell me that you paid for everything again.'  
  
'Then I won't tell you.'  
  
Hugo sighed. 'I can't have you paying for everything I ask for.'  
  
'The Knights provide me with everything I need. The pay that I receive is just a bonus. I don't really need it.'  
  
'You have given so much to my village. Without your help, I would have had a much harder time convincing others to help us.' Hugo looked at the knight. 'How long has it been? How much have you given?'  
  
'Fifteen months.' Borus answered calmly. 'And I have not given enough yet.'  
  
'It has been so long.' Hugo chuckled. 'Why do you wish for your aid to remain a secret? The villagers should know who their generous benefactor is.'  
  
Borus shook his head. 'They would never understand. My presence would only cause more strife. Besides, I don't think that I could ever set foot in the village ever again. Not after what I did. Let them remember me as Borus the Butcher. It is easier that way.'  
  
Hugo looked at the knight and sighed. Even after all this time, Borus was never able to forgive himself. He had already done so much for Karaya. Every time that Hugo needed assistance, but was unable to find any in the Grasslands, he would ask Borus for help. And Borus would never refuse. His position as a knight offered him many privileges, and one of which was the incredible amount of connections that he had with Zexen. Borus never seemed to fail in his tasks, although he had to fork out quite a bit of money each time. Borus had already sacrificed so much, but he always claimed that his debt would never be paid.  
  
The knight turned towards the Karayan chief. 'Is there anything that you want me to do? I must leave soon.'  
  
'The fields are ready to be harvested so we are looking for a merchant company who is willing to purchase the goods.'  
  
Borus nodded. 'I will see what I can do.'  
  
Hugo thrust his hand out. 'I thank you for your help, my friend.'  
  
Borus shook Hugo's hand. 'No, I thank you for giving me another chance.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Borus let his horse trod slowly across the plains. The months traveled by quickly. Ever since he agreed to aid the Karayan village, the nightmares began to subside. Life was becoming normal once again, but his bloodthirsty actions would never be forgotten. He could never forgive himself for that day, and so he willingly gave everything he had to the Karayan village. He couldn't give anything less.  
  
His horse stopped suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie. He looked down, and saw a body, a female body, lying face down on the grass. In an instant, he was off his horse and turning the body around. He recognized her; it was Yuiri, the Alma Kinan warrior. What was she doing so far away from her village?  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and they focused upon his face. She whispered softly, 'Lady Chris? Is that you?'  
  
Borus looked back at the young woman, utterly shocked. Yuiri was delirious; he needed to get her back to the castle. Her eyes closed again as she faded into unconsciousness. He lifted her off the ground and placed her on his horse.  
  
Cradling her in his arms, he began to mad sprint back to Brass Castle. He had never ridden so fast in his life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! The Butcher revealed! I really overdid the angst this time, didn't I? But Borus deserved it; after all he did slaughter an entire village. It wouldn't make sense for him to get away without a huge dent in his conscience right?  
  
My next chapter should also be another side story, but focusing on Yuiri and her troubles. Hopefully, I'll probably get back to the Fred/Yumi soon.  
  
No Pre-readers were harmed in the making of this piece of fiction.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. 


	5. Side Story 2 : The Maiden

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Side Story 2 : The Maiden

************************************************************************

Biting cold.

Gnawing Hunger.

Sapping Fatigue.

The Alma Kinan woman felt beads of sweat run down her face. Her meditation had lasted hours. Days even. The ceremonial fire had burnt itself out long ago, but the woman remained in her position. Desperate for an answer, she begged the spirits to hear her. The agonizing pain washed over her again and again, but she would not give up. Not until they gave her the answers she sought.

'Do you still remember that day?' The wind whispered to her.

She remembered. It was the day she began to fall apart. It was the day her family decided to leave her behind. It was the day she realized that her ideals meant nothing.

It was the day her life ended. And her hell had begun.

************************************************************************

'Why are you so stubborn?'

'You are being irrational!'

She remembered how adamant her sister was. Everyone returned to the village when the war ended. It was her hope that the excitement generated by the war would blow over, and that tranquility would once again return to the village. She knew that several of the villagers would wish to leave, preferring to lead a life outside the village. But she never thought that her sister would be the first.

'I can't just sit here and do nothing. The war caused so much damage. So many are suffering. They need help.'

'They can handle themselves. They did well enough without us before the war.'

'How can you be so selfish?'

'You cannot ignore the teachings!'

She remembered their fights. They had quarreled many times before, but that argument was the fiercest yet. Yumi never questioned the teachings before, but for some reason, she was prepared to throw everything away. The teachings were ingrained into their culture, their way of life, and her sister was willing to it all up.

'I know what the teachings say!'

'Then why are you leaving the village?'

'I cannot stay here anymore. I do not feel at home. My place is not here. Why can't you understand?'

'You are Alma Kinan! You place is here, in the Alma Kinan village!'

It was strange. Yumi had always listened to her. She remembered the many times that her sister sought her advice. Now, her sister rejected everything that she had said and everything that she believed in. It was almost as if her sister had become a different person.

'Why are you so set against my wishes? What are you afraid of?'

'Why don't you listen to reason?'

'You are not speaking reason!'

'You are the one who is being unreasonable!'

She remembered that their argument lasted days. The whole village was beginning to worry, their sisterly fights were never this heated, nor were they ever this long, but she didn't care. After all, she was the one who was right. But was she?

'I will speak to the Great Aunt. I believe that she will understand.'

'Fine. Let the Great Aunt tell you of your folly.'

She expected to be vindicated. The teachings were central to the Alma Kinan, and the Great Aunt knew that. If she let one go astray, their culture will begin to unravel. She had never felt so confident of herself before. She had never felt her soul splinter so greatly before.

'The Great Aunt gave me her blessing.'

'What?'

She never did see Yumi off. She couldn't bear to. She remembered charging into the Great Aunt's lodge, and demanding that the wisest woman in the village explain her actions. She expected a lengthy dialogue on religion. Maybe, even a drawn out monologue on faith. But the Great Aunt just smiled at her, and told her that she would understand in due time.

She never did.

************************************************************************

Her tears began to flow freely. The memory was painful. It hurt her in so many ways. 

'What did you do after your sister left?' The wind whistled.

'What made you come here?' The ground rumbled.

'What was the path that you chose?' The air breathed.

 More painful memories surfaced; the memories of a woman whose faith was shattered.

************************************************************************

She always knew that her sister was an important part of her life. But she never knew how important Yumi was, until she left. She was the fiery one. The one who wanted to do something, to do anything, to do everything. She was incredibly protective of all those she held dear – her family, her village and her culture. Yumi was the demure one, her emotional support. When she stumbled, her sister picked her up. When she faltered, her sister encouraged her. They were two halves of the whole. Therefore, it was unsurprising that everything began to fall apart once her sister left.

The loss of her sister's emotional support and the manner in which she departed cleaved an awesome gap in her heart. At first, she tried to beat her broken soul back into shape. She remembered going to all the children and forcing them to listen to her views on the teachings. She recalled telling her friends why they should not follow Yumi's footsteps. In an act of sheer insanity, she approached the Great Aunt and told the woman to reconsider her decision. 

But soon, her energy petered out. She still felt empty. She still felt alone. She still felt abandoned. For weeks, for months, she went to the place where Yun sacrificed herself. She could sit there for hours on end, staring at the sky, wondering what where she went wrong. No one answered her. Not even the spirits.

She was an emotional wreck. She never slept. She never ate. She never drank. Her sacred connection with the spirits was lost. Her sister was no longer with her. She had no one to confide in, no one to turn to. She was so alone. 

The whole village was worried about her. They asked Great Aunt to speak to her. But the Great Aunt never came. The wise woman's reply to their pleas was clear She had to find the answers herself. 

She never did.

************************************************************************

'You pushed.' 

'You pulled.'

'You fell.'

She listened to the wind blow.

'Desperation.'

'Loneliness.'

'Anguish.'

She heard the trees rustle.

'You cried.'

'You wailed.'

'You ran.'

Yes. She did.

************************************************************************

Her faith in her village was ruined. The Great Aunt herself had allowed the teachings to be ignored. Her faith in herself was dashed. She had not been strong enough to stop her sister from leaving. Her faith in her way of life was extinguished. The spirits themselves began to ignore her.

At long last, after many torturous seasons, she finally felt her willpower leave. In one last desperate attempt, she ran away. In the midst of the night, she dashed into the forest. She did not know how long she had spent running. She only knew that she could take no more. Her body gave out on her, and she collapsed onto a pile of leaves.

It was there that she started the ceremonial fire. Exhaustion ate at her sense, but she pressed on. The spirits had not spoken to her for too long. She needed to hear the spirits. She needed to hear the voices that guided her throughout her life. She would keep trying, even if it cost her everything.

So, she sat and began to meditate.

************************************************************************

'And so that brings us here.'

'You have many questions.'

'But we have the answer for only one.'

'You need many answers.'

'But we can give you only one.'

'The rest will only reveal themselves, when it is time for them to be seen.'

'You are young. You understand little.'

'The wise one shall be able to give you more than us.'

The cacophony of voices surrounded her. They had an answer, but for some reason they were not giving it to her. They spoke in riddles, and it confused her to no end. The answer. She wanted it. She needed it.

'You demand it. But do you deserve it?'

'Nonetheless, you shall have it.'

'The question is.'

'Why are you in such a state?'

'The answer is.'

'You lack something. It is not about anyone else, it is about you.'

'We wish you good luck on your journey.'

The voices began to fade. The spirits ended their session of riddles. She screamed at them, asking them to return. It wasn't enough; she needed more answers. She yelled into the darkness, but no one answered. But still she labored on, through the fatigue and the pain. She needed to find something. Anything.

************************************************************************

A gentle tapping shook her out of her trance. She cast her bleary eyes upwards, and saw a woman standing over her. Not just any woman. It was the Great Aunt of Alma Kinan. 

'What are you doing?' She asked.

'The spirits told me that you would be here.'

'The spirits…' She sighed as she remembered the conversation she had earlier. She came for answers, but they left her with more questions. 

'Yuiri.' The older woman smiled. 'I think that it is time for you to leave us.'

'What?' She gasped. Was this her punishment for defying the Great Aunt? Did the village no longer want her presence? 'Are you casting me out?'

'Of course not. The spirits spoke to me and told me much about you. You may not realize it, but you are searching for something.'

'I know that.' She lowered her eyes. 'I want to know why my sister left. Why did you let her leave?'

The Great Aunt chuckled. 'I let Yumi leave because she wanted to. She was searching for something too, but she hasn't realized it yet.'

'The teachings…'

'I know. Your questions are plenty, but I have no answers for you. You must look for the answers yourself. And I will not hinder you.'

'What are you saying?' She questioned.

'I will allow you to leave the village. If you want to return, that is fine by me.' The Great Aunt leaned forward slightly. 'But, your answers do not lie there. Do what your sister did. Experience the world.'

Silence reigned. Did her path truly lie outside the village? 

'I will tell the others not to expect you.' The Great Aunt turned and left.

She picked herself up and staggered, fatigue washed over her once again. She took several slow steps and then sank down onto the floor. Her body no longer obeyed her; the exhaustion was too great. She soon found herself in a fitful sleep.

************************************************************************

In the inky blackness of her slumber, she felt the spirits speak to her.

'So, you have decided.'

'Remember the path that you took to reach this point.'

'Remember the spark that led you down this path.'

'Everything started with you.'

'Your beliefs.'

'Your life.'

'You.'

'Not about the Alma Kinan. Not about your sister. But about you.'

'You will discover many things.'

'And then you will have your answer.'

'Though it may not be what you expect.'

'Persevere.'

'Discover.'

'You will like what you find.'

'You will love what you find.'

************************************************************************

She trudged along the empty grasslands, her fatigue threatening to overcome her senses. She regretted not stopping over at one of the villages, but something was telling her to press on. Was it the spirits? She was too drained to find out.

She was hungry. She was tired. She was going to give out soon. She wanted to turn back, but she knew that Brass Castle was closer than any of the Grassland settlements. If she were to rest anywhere, it would be there.

She willed herself to move faster, but her body did not respond. Step by step, she walked onwards. Then, suddenly, she felt her foot strike something hard. She was going to lose her balance; her body was already out of control. She felt the hard ground smash into her side. 

Her senses dimmed as the darkness began to surround her.

************************************************************************

She felt her body move. Her eyes opened, the searing pain made her vision blur. She saw a knight, a Zexen knight with blonde hair. Or was it white? Or was it silver? Was it the Silver Maiden? 

'Lady Chris? Is that you?' She managed to whisper.

Then, the darkness reached out and claimed her once again.

************************************************************************

Author's Note: Damn this was horribly angsty wasn't it? Well, I made Borus a wreck, now I made Yuiri a wreck… so well… it's a secret. So, read on brave readers!

But seriously, this was the first piece that I wrote entirely in the second person. I use it now and then in some others, but this time it's a whole chapter! I hope it created the appropriate type of atmosphere. Seriously, I want to give story as much atmosphere as possible.

And yes, I hear you. The Side Stories will continue for a while. We will return to our usual programming of Fred/Yumi a while later. Trust me, there is a reason for this. Well, a reason other than my wish to make you all go insane with the flashbacks, flashfowards, this and that.

No Pre-readers were harmed in the making of this piece of fiction. Of course… if you WANT to be harmed in the making of my fanfiction, please drop me an email.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	6. Side Story 3 : First Meetings

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Side Story 3 : First Meetings

************************************************************************

The Silver Maiden watched as a nurse tended to the sleeping lady. Satisfied by the patient's condition, the nurse stood and approached the Rune bearer. 'Lady Chris.'

'How is she?'

'She is doing fine. She should be coming round any moment.'

'That is good news.' Chris smiled. 'I am grateful for your assistance.'

'I am just doing my job. Don't bother thanking me.'

'Then, I will leave her in your care. I shall return once my duties are completed.'

'Of course, my lady.' The nurse gave a quick bow and returned to the patient's side.

Chris took a last look at the young lady, then turned and left the infirmary. A young knight stood in the corridor. He looked up, noticed the Silver Maiden stride out and quickly approached her. 'How is she?'

'She is in a stable condition. The medical staff are confident that she will be making a quick recovery.'

His relief was almost palpable. 'Thank the Goddess.'

'You really should see her.'

A shadow descended upon his face. 'I can't. She would never want to see me.'

'How would you know that?' Chris challenged.

'None of them would want to see me.' He looked at his hands. A flicker of anguish crossed his eyes. 'Not after what I did.'

'Borus…' Chris whispered.

'I am sorry. But I have work to do.' He said curtly. 'If you will excuse me.'

'Borus…' Chris sighed as she watched the young knight hurry away from her. 'Why can't you learn to forgive yourself?'

************************************************************************

The warm glow of the sun's rays stirred her from her slumber. Her eyelids opened slowly, and within seconds, she realized that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Panicking, she jerked upright and immediately regretted it as a coughing fit overwhelmed her. Instantly, she felt two strong hands grip her body and push her back onto the soft mattress. 

'Don't strain yourself too much.' A soft voice warned. 'You need to rest.'

'Lady Chris?' She would have recognized that voice anywhere. She turned her head and saw the Zexen Captain sitting by her bedside.

'Are you feeling better?' Chris looked on, her face full of concern.

'Where am I?'

'Brass Castle's infirmary. You were in a horrible condition when we found you. Malnourished, fatigued, delusional and in a state of hysteria.' Chris leaned forwards. 'Yuiri. What happened to you?'

'I do not wish to talk about it.' Yuiri said hoarsely, the memories of the past few weeks were almost too painful to bear. She  turned away from her friend, trying her best not to let Chris see the tears that threatened to flow.

'I understand.' Chris replied gently. 'Rest well. I will be seeing you again.'

Yuiri could only nod in reply. She was already tearing.

************************************************************************

Yuiri watched the days pass by. Somehow, the time spent with the Zexens felt different from the time she spent in the village. Ever since her sister left the village, Yuiri spent her days wallowing in guilt and self-doubt. But now, as she lay on a bed in the middle of a medical ward, she was slowly but surely beginning to enjoy her time in the Castle.

Chris kept to her promise. Every day, she set aside some time to spend with Yuiri. They reminisced about the past, talked about the present and spoke about the future. Lady Chris was not the only one who visited her bedside. Louis the young knight-in-training, Leo the brash warrior, Percival the cultured swordsman, all decided to have a few friendly words with her.

For the first time in a long while, Yuiri felt at home. The aching pain of the past few months was now a mere memory. She no longer ached. She no longer hurt. 

Maybe this was what the spirits meant.

Maybe her place in the world was truly away from the village.

************************************************************************  

'How does it feel to be back on your feet?' 

'I feel great.' Yuiri beamed. 'How much will the treatment cost?'

Chris was aghast. 'I would never demand payment from you.'

'Chris.' Yuiri stated firmly. 'I will never accept charity from anyone. I will repay you.'

'No. You fought by my side in combat. Asking you to pay for such a simple service would be dishonorable.'

'Using our friendship to my advantage is even more dishonorable.'

'You are stubborn.' Chris remarked.

'Call it a strong sense of will.' Yuiri smiled widely, thinking that the argument was won. 'Now, how much?'

'I can't accept your money.'

'I won't accept your charity.'

'Alright, since I can't take your money and you obviously want to pay for services rendered, let's meet halfway.' Chris said.  

'I'm listening.'

'We need a couple of trainers for the new batch of recruits.' Chris grinned, congratulating herself on the amazing solution that she had just come up with. 'Roland is away and we need someone who is well versed in the art of archery. I think you fit the bill quite nicely. It won't be a permanent job. When you feel that it is time for you to leave, just tell me.'

Yuiri considered the proposal. While she did not really like the idea of training young Zexens, she did realize that this compromise would be for the best. And then, there was the strange desire that gnawed at her. 

The desire to remain in the castle.

The desire to stay with those that she considered friends.

The desire to bury the unhappiness of the past.

Yuiri knew that no one would understand her. The whole village would shun her. They would call her a traitor. They would ridicule her for her decision to live with the Zexens. But for once, she realized that she didn't care. In that singular moment, Yuiri decided to forget everything that she once held dear. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she prayed that she would never get to regret the decision she was about to make.

************************************************************************

'Well, here they are Yuiri. Your fellow colleagues.' Chris motioned towards the gathered knights. 'I am sure you know who they are, but I'll just introduce them anyway.'

Yuiri winced as Leo gave her a crushing pat on the back. She smiled as Salome gave her a warm handshake. She blushed slightly as Percival chose to kneel before her and plant his lips on the back of her hand. Then, in the midst of her joy, she stood before the fourth knight… and a cold chill immediately engulfed the room. For in front of her stood the Butcher of Karaya.

'What are you doing here?' Yuiri said, her voice icy cool. 

'This is Borus. I don't think that you two actually met during the war.' Chris said in a desperate bid to alleviate the thickening tension.

'I know who Borus is. Everyone in Grassland knows who slaughtered the Karayans.' 

Borus winced visibly. His face betrayed the thousands of emotions that he struggled with. 'I am sorry, but I think that our guest would be more comfortable if I were not here. I will take my leave.' He whispered.

Chris nodded silently and watched as the blonde-haired knight hasten out of the room. She turned to Yuiri. 'If you don't wish to work with him…'

'I am surprised that you still allow a man such as him to remain in your service.'

'Borus has recognized his mistake. He has asked for forgiveness and we have given it.'

'You Zexens forgive that easily?'

'You will too if you see the amount of grief that he bears.'

'A Butcher such as him doesn't have it within him to grieve.'

Chris sighed slowly, she never expected Yuiri to react so vehemently towards Borus. She prayed that she would never regret the decision that she made.

************************************************************************ 

Yuiri stretched lazily as she entered the courtyard. She savored the fresh morning air, and basked in the gentle glow of the morning sun. The weather was perfect for her first training session and she would be lying if she said that she was not looking forward to it. 

She approached the assembled group of soldiers and began to address them. 'Greetings. I am Yuiri, and I will be your archery instructor. Before we begin, I would be happy to answer any of your queries. I would like our relationship to start on a happy note.'

A young knight spoke up. 'Excuse me ma'am but why are you wearing a Grasslander outfit?'

Yuiri pondered for a while. She didn't really think about it, but she never seemed to be comfortable in anything except her traditional green dress. Then again, she never actually wore anything except her green dress. 'This is what I usually wear when I go for archery practice.'

A slight murmur rose from the gathered soldiers. 'Does that mean that you are a Grasslander?' A voice rose above the din.

'Of course I am.' Yuiri replied, slightly shocked that they didn't know. 'I am a warrior from the Alma Kinan Clan.'

'How did you get here?'

'Lady Chris asked me to take on the role of a trainer.'

'A Grasslander training the Zexen knights? What a joke!' One of the soldiers grunted.

'What?' Yuiri shot back, hardly believing her ears. 'I am your trainer, whether you like it or not!'

'Go back to your damn huts.' Another one shouted. 'We don't need the likes of you here.'

The ranks of soldiers were beginning to collapse into an unruly mob. Yuiri felt a rush of anger as they continued to taunt her. A young knight stepped out of the crowd and jabbed his index finger towards her. 'Look here, missy. This is a Zexen Castle. I don't know what you did to get yourself here, but you and your damn barbarian kind are not welcome here.'

Just as she was about to strike him in the face, an armored fist smashed into the back of his neck, the impact throwing the knight onto the ground. Yuiri looked up to see who was to thank for the timely intervention and gasped as she recognized the man who stood before her. Apparently, everyone else did, as they quickly fell back into rank and file.

'Lord… Lord Borus.' The felled soldier stammered.

'Is it this how we knights treat a guest? Is this how we knights treat a lady? Is this how you treat those who were appointed to lead you?' Borus growled at the trainees. 'By disrespecting her, you have chosen to ignore the orders given by our Captain. By disrespecting her, you have chosen to dishonor us. By disrespecting her, you mock me.'

'But…' The soldier replied. 'She is a barbarian!'

Borus strode over to the fallen soldier and punched him across the face. 'A barbarian? You are the one who is the barbarian! What civilized man taunts a lady? So what if she comes from across the plains? She demands as much respect as any of us.'

'But Lord Borus.' The soldier mumbled, trying to make up an excuse for his behavior. 'Their skill at arms is inferior to ours. She has no right to be our trainer.'

'Idiot!' Borus yelled. 'She fought side by side with us during the Great War. How dare you insult her? Her skill at archery is second to none, and that is why Lady Chris decided to put her in charge of your training! Are you saying that Lady Chris is a fool?'

'No!' The soldier recoiled at the suggestion. 'I would never do such a thing. But, Lord Borus, why do you defend them? Was it not you who slew hundreds of Grasslanders? Was it not you who…'

'Shut up!' Borus bellowed. He unsheathed his sword and slammed it into the ground beside the soldier's head. 'Never ever speak about that ever again… is that clear? Is that clear?'

'Yes… Lord…' The soldier was quivering with fear, his eyes staring at the shining blade that stood mere inches from his head.

'I can't hear you!' Borus kneeled down beside the stricken soldier and continued to roar at him. 'I can't hear you!'

'Yes… Lord… Borus…'

A small hand fell on Borus' shoulder. He turned around and saw Yuiri kneeling down beside him. 'I can handle it from here.'

An immense feeling of shame washed over him. He let the rage take control of his actions once again. He stood up and quickly sheathed his sword. 'If they cause any more trouble, please inform me.'

'I will.' She said softly.

With that, Borus, the Swordsman of Rage ran out of the courtyard, his guilt threatening to overwhelm him.

Yuiri remembered many things that happened on that day. However, the one thing that she could never manage to forget was the look of utter anguish that she saw on Borus' face. 

She remembered Chris telling her something about Borus bearing an indescribable amount of pain. She thought that that would be impossible. She assumed that a cold-blooded killer like him would never feel anything amounting to pain.

But somehow, she believed it now.

************************************************************************   

Author's Note: Gah, This is getting way too long. I expected this Side Story episodic thing to be done in 4 chapters… but its kinda obvious that I won't make that. Maybe 5? 6? What do you think?

Well, in my professional opinion, this chapter feels like it lacks something…. But I seriously am unable to find it out. This stinks, I really gotta nab a Suikoden pre-reader.

No Pre-readers were harmed in the making of this piece of fiction. Of course… if you WANT to be harmed in the making of my fanfiction, please drop me an email.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	7. Side Story 4 : Muted Celebration

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.

Side Story 4 : Muted Celebrations

************************************************************************

Yuiri smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor. It had already been several weeks since she first agreed to stay in Brass Castle, and she would be lying if she said that the time spent in the castle was not memorable. In fact, she found it hard to recall any point in time where she enjoyed herself so much.

It surprised her, but she grew to like training the young Zexens. While she did give several of her Alma Kinan sisters pointers in archery, she never actually instructed them. It heartened her to see her young charges becoming more adept in the field, and she grew proud of them. After all, this was her first time in charge, and she thought that was doing a fine job.

It took some time for her trainees to warm up to her and she had to admit that Borus' intervention helped her cause greatly. She knew that as an instructor, she had to be as friendly as possible, and so she tried. It was ironic that she, the young Alma Kinan warrior who loathed the Zexen ironheads as much as any Grasslander, tried her best to be as approachable as possible to these Zexen youths.

For one reason or another, it worked. Soon, she was laughing along with her students during her training sessions. Then, she joined their occasional luncheons. And on Chris' insistence, she participated in the occasional dinner banquet. It was heartwarming that she was accepted so readily. If their roles were reversed, she did not know if she would have been so welcoming.

In her merriment, she lost track of the days spent in the castle, and now it was time for this batch of trainees to move onto the next stage of their training. Tonight, the castle's hall will host their graduation dinner and she was invited. Yuiri was slightly bemused that Lady Chris had asked her to stop by before the dinner commenced. But, a request was a request and Yuiri consented.

She rapped on the door and smiled as it swung open. Lady Chris had chosen to wear her formal dinner gown – a beautiful, figure-hugging, lacy white dress that did wonders to her figure. But Yuiri's smile soon turned into puzzlement as Chris looked at her in growing horror. 'Lady Chris? Is there something wrong?'

'Yuiri.' Chris chided. 'Don't tell me that you are wearing that to the dinner.'

'What's wrong?' Yuiri looked at her traditional Alma Kinan dress. 'I wear this all the time.'

'That is the point. You have that outfit on every single time I see you.' Chris fumed.

'I don't see what's wrong.' Yuiri asked, extremely puzzled at Chris' reaction.

'You can wear that to training. You can wear that to informal meals. You can even wear that to sleep, but there is no way you are going to wear that to the graduation dinner.'

'Why?' Yuiri challenged, getting slightly peeved. Her outfit was one of the few things that she had reminded her of her home, and she was not ready to give it up just to salve some Zexen nationalistic pride.

'This is the trainees' big day!' Chris carried on, seemingly oblivious to Yuiri's growing anger. 'This the day they have been waiting for. All of them will be dressed in their finest, ready to celebrate the end to this phase of their training. Wouldn't it be appropriate for their instructors to do the same?'

'Well…' Yuri faltered. Chris' arguments did make some sense, and it wouldn't be too hard for her to wear something Zexen for a night.

'Come on.' Chris reached out and grabbed Yuiri. 'I'll let you wear one of mine.'

'Hey!' Yuiri yelped as she was dragged into Chris' room.

************************************************************************

'Lady Yuiri.' One of the young men smiled as he passed by her seat. 'You are looking lovely tonight.'

And for the umpteenth time that night, Yuiri felt herself turning a slight shade of pink. Chris had picked an exquisite olive dress for her, and incredibly, it fit her perfectly. Afterwards, even after much protest, Chris decided to add a dash of make-up and topped it off with a healthy dose of her favorite perfume.

'They are right.' Percival winked at her. 'You do look lovely. Actually, you should wear that more often, would probably get the next batch of recruits to notice you more.'

Yuiri could only manage a deep blush in reply.

'Percival!' Chris shouted.

'Yeah, Percival.' Leo grinned at him. 'We can't have Chris getting jealous of Yuiri, now can we?'

'Leo!' Chris gasped and promptly searched for something to hurl at the burly man.

Salome just sat there and smiled as everyone burst out laughing. The impromptu entertainment was becoming extremely enjoyable.

Yuiri laughed along with the knights. They had treated her kindly over the past few weeks, and she was glad to consider all of them her friends. All, except one. She sobered down as she thought of him. He was in the castle that much she was sure of. But outside of that incident with the rowdy trainees, she barley managed to catch his shadow. It seemed like he was avoiding her. But why? 

And why did he bother to help her then? And what was that strange look on his face as he dashed off? For some reason, this bothered Yuiri more than it should have.

Her train of thoughts was suddenly derailed when Chris hurled her napkin at Leo. Everyone burst out laughing when the piece of cloth managed to find its way atop Leo's food.

************************************************************************

The sound of laughter tore through the corridors. Everyone was enjoying the banquet. Everyone except him. He didn't feel angry with them. He didn't even feel sadness for himself. He knew that no one would want to eat with a butcher.

The blonde-haired knight sighed as another wave of laughter echoed down the empty hallways. He knew that his status as a Mighty Knight of Zexen dictated that he attend the meal. He also knew that he did not deserve that status. But, his immense guilt was not the main factor that contributed to his decision to sit the banquet out.

She was the reason.

He knew that she was troubled. It isn't everyday that one can find a hallucinating Alma Kinan warrior in the middle of the plains, especially one that is as well known as her. And from what he had heard, the Alma Kinan were fiercely devoted to their culture. Therefore, her desire to stay at the castle for such an extended period of time was mystifying.

He saw her try to fit in. He saw her try her best. But, it wasn't enough. He was not about to let another person suffer because of him, so he stepped in. Now, she was doing well, and he was happy for her. But he knew that she hated him. He knew why she hated him. So, he decided to stay out of her way, even if it meant that he had to endure bouts of loneliness.

But, she was happy and that was all that mattered.

He turned and walked to his room. He was going to retire early; tomorrow would be a busy day.

************************************************************************

'A toast!' Someone yelled as the dinner neared its end. 'To our mentors!'

'To Lady Chris! The most beautiful lady we've every met!' 

Chris blushed fiercely and smiled and the group of trainees.

'To Lord Salome! Genius incardinate!'

Salome nodded his thanks.

'To Lord Leo! Who proved that strength does settle matters!'

Leo raised his glass and roared his approval.

'To Lord Percival! The greatest lady killer in existence!'

Percival bowed deeply as he laughed along.

'To Lord Borus! Even in his absence, we feel his passion!'

'And to Lady Yuiri! So Zexen, you can't tell the difference!'

Yuiri almost forgot to smile. The joy of the night's celebration was quickly replaced with a deep sorrow. One that she thought she had gotten over. She gave the tipsy group an empty smile, and drained her glass.

************************************************************************

As soon as she got back into her room, Yuiri stripped off her dress and placed it gently on her bed. After that, she changed into her usual garb and exited her room, taking care to close the door as silently as possible.

She took a long look around, making sure that no one was watching her. Then, she dashed down the dark corridor.

************************************************************************

She realized how much she missed being with nature. She missed the touch of the wind on her face. She missed the smell of the grass that permeated the plains. She missed the feel of the soft earth under her feet. She knew that she should be enjoying her private time with the field, but her mind was in too much turmoil.

She knew that the young men were a bit drunk, but the statement still hurt. It hurt because it was true. She tried to recall the last time she meditated during her stay in the castle, and she was unsurprised when she realized that she had never done so. She had enjoyed it so much that she had forgotten what it was to be Alma Kinan.

It was a shocking insight. She remembered all the attempts that she had made to appear Alma Kinan. She had told her charges stories about the village. She made constant references to her culture and the teachings. She had even worn her traditional grab on every occasion, be it major or minor. But now, as she stood in the middle of the Great Plains, she realized that all of those actions were merely superficial.

The true essence of their culture was not wearing their traditional clothes, nor was it preaching the teachings. It was about being one with the environment, it was about being one with nature, and it was about being one with the spirits. That was all. How she had strayed. How foolish she had been.

She collapsed onto the grassy field, and looked up at the full moon. Had she finally found the answer? After all these years of searching, had she found what she was looking for? 

She felt her consciousness fade as the spirits spoke to her once again.

************************************************************************

'You have come a long way child.'

'But your journey is not yet done. There is still much for you to do.'

'What do you mean? I left the village with many questions, and now they have been answered, is that not enough?' She felt herself ask.

'Did you not remember the questions that we placed before you?'

'Did you not remember the state that you were in?'

'I…' She heard her voice falter. 'I am sorry. I let that memory leave me. I had almost forgotten how this journey started.'

'You wanted to know what it was to be truly Alma Kinan.'

'You have already found that the beginnings of the answer to that question.'

'Then is my journey over?' She felt herself query.

'You also wanted to know what your place in life would be.'

'But have you found that answer?'

'I…' She heared herself stammer. 'I don't know.'

'The answer is simple when we place another question before you.'

'Are you ready to return to the village? And never leave?'

'Yes… of course…' She found herself faltering again; the thought of leaving the castle was unbearable. 'I don't know. Why can't I say yes?'

'You would have done so when you were younger, yes?'

'When you were more innocent, more naïve.'

'I would have.' She reflected sadly. 'But now, I can't say yes. I feel that I belong somewhere else now.'

'Do not be sad. You are not prepared to return because you have found another place that you can call home.' 

'But your journey has not ended, it is not even near its conclusion.'

'What do you mean?' She wondered.

'You are still incomplete.'

'Half-empty, or half-full.'

'I don't understand!' She yelled.

'You have already discovered the basics of the essence of the Alma Kinan. Now, you need to understand yourself.'

'Yourself. Yuiri. The person.'

'I don't understand!' She yelled once more.

'Once you do so, your quest for understanding will be over.'

'And the next phase of your life will open.'

And then, no matter how much she yelled into the darkness, the spirits refused to reply.

************************************************************************

The caress of sunshine roused her from her slumber. She had spent the whole night searching for answers, but she could not come up with any. What did she need to discover about herself? She knew that she would be asking that question for a long time to come.

She stood up and decided to head back to Brass Castle. While she found some comfort out in the fields, she knew that the castle was her home. At least for now. She took a deep breath, and enjoyed the smell of morning on the plains.

Suddenly, loud laughter interrupted her reverie. She paused and looked around, wondering who might be around so early in the morning. Then, she noticed two figures and a horse standing in the middle of nowhere. As she approached, she found out that one of them was wearing the armor of a Zexen knight.

She drew closer and gasped as she realized who the two figures were. One was Chief Hugo, and the other was the Butcher of Karaya. What were they doing here? Was Hugo seeking vengeance for his slain kin? Or was Borus looking for another trophy? Whatever it was, she knew that there would bloodshed.

As she prepared to make a mad dash towards the two men, they began to shake their hands. It shocked her to her very core. Why would the Chief of Karaya want to even touch the hands that bloodied his tribe? Then, Borus turned, mounted his horse and rode off into the distance, leaving Chief Hugo and a very stunned Yuiri.

Before Hugo could do the same, Yuiri yelled and caught his attention. He turned and smiled at the maiden running towards him. 'Yuiri, what brings you here?'

'Why…' She breathed heavily as she finally managed to reach his side. 'Why…'

'Don't worry, take your time.'

She glared at him, her eyes aflame. 'Why are consorting with such a beast?'

Hugo was taken aback at her vehemence. 'What beast?'

'That beast.' She accused as she pointed in the direction that Borus rode off to. 'The Butcher of Karaya! The one who slaughtered your entire village!'

'Ah.' He said grimly. 'You mean Lord Borus.'

'Yes! How can you call yourself Chief when you betray your clan so readily?'

'Calm down.' Hugo soothed the hysterical woman. 'Let me tell you a story.'

'A story?' 

'Yes. A story about a young man, who decided that he could bear his guilt no longer.'

************************************************************************

Author's Note : Another one in the bag. Should be 2 more chapters before I return to the Yumi/Fred arc. Some side story, eh?

Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	8. Side Story 5 : Curiosity Overboard

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly. 

Side Story 5 : Curiosity Overboard

************************************************************************

'Even now, after months of service to my people, he is still wallowing in self-loathing. I thought that by now he would have found some shred of self-worth, but I was wrong. I wonder what it would take for him to forgive himself.'

'Stop trying to speak about Borus in the third person.' Yuiri interrupted Hugo harshly. 'And with all due respect, do not think that I believe that half-baked story. That Butcher has no conscience, no morals and definitely no sense of guilt. Now, what were you two really talking about?'

Hugo flashed a pitiful smile at the Alma Kinan woman. 'I did not lie. I asked Lord Borus to aid the village in our search for some iron ore. Our smiths have recently ran out of raw materials for our blades and we…'

'I don't believe it. How can the Chief of Karaya be protecting the one that laid waste to his very own village?' Yuiri accused.

'Yuiri.' Hugo stared at her intently. 'Like you, I do not deny his sins and I do not condone them. But unlike you, I have seen the true Lord Borus. And it saddens me greatly to see such a great man reducing himself to a mere slave in order to pay for a deed which he had already done so ten times over.'

'So you are saying that the lives of your people cost so little?' She stomped up to him eyes blazing.

'No. But we Grasslanders have never condoned vengeance. As the Karayan Chief,' Hugo swallowed visibly, 'and as a friend of someone who died on that fateful day, I have given the Zexens forgiveness. It is sad that Lord Borus is unable to accept that.'

'The whole of Grassland knows what the Butcher is! He's a bloodthirsty monster! I have no idea why you defend him so!' Yuiri lashed out once again.

'What do you want me to do? Whip him? Kill him?' Hugo asked in reply. 'The man is giving himself more hell than anyone else can ever do.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Then I suggest that you see for yourself. I never knew that the Alma Kinan were so blind, refusing to see anything that they don't understand. ' With that, Hugo whirled around and began the long journey back to his village, ignoring any further comments made by the Alma Kinan warrior.

************************************************************************

She knew that she should not be doing this. She had a lesson to conduct and it was obvious that she had to attend. However, she had something more important on her mind. She knew that Borus was going to be venturing into Vinay del Zexay later in the day, and according to Chief Hugo, he would perform his tasks during this time.

Hugo's words still reverberated in her head. Was she the one in the wrong? Was Borus haunted his own deeds? Was he truly trying to earn forgiveness from himself? Had she been blinded by her irrational hatred? The questions had dominated her mind ever since she parted company with Chief Hugo. 

Now was the best chance for her to have those questions answered and if that meant that she had to skip one or two lessons, then so be it. She knew that she was being selfish, but she had to see everything with her own eyes.

And after all, it would be easy for Lady Chris to find a replacement trainer even though it would be on such a short notice. Maybe it would have been better to tell Chris that she would be unable to make it.

The thought died as Yuiri saw Borus ride out of the castle gates. Her decision made, she leapt onto her own horse and began the long ride towards the city.

************************************************************************

'Lord Borus.'

'Yes?'

'It seems like you got yourself an admirer.' 

Borus let out a heavy sigh as he watched as the sun began to dye the evening sky a vivid crimson. 'I know. You have something to do with this don't you?'

Hugo raised his brows. 'No, I don't. She is following you around because she wants to, not because someone told her to.'

'Every single time I leave the castle by myself, I find her on my tail.' Borus stared at his companion pointedly. 'You are the only other person that knows my schedule. What do you have to say about that?'

'I know nothing about that.' Hugo replied quickly.

'You are obviously goading her into this.' Borus glared at the Karyan Chief. 'The next time you see her, which should not be too long after this, tell her that continuously skipping her lessons without a good excuse is not proper. If she continues, Lady Chris may have to act against her.'

'I still don't know why you are telling me this. I told you that I don't have anything to do with her.'

Borus ignored Hugo as he carried on. 'And while you are at it, tell her to wear something other than that green Alma Kinan dress when she decides to tail me again. It really sticks out like a sore thumb in the city.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Hugo grinned. 'What Alma Kinan? The only one I have talked to in the past month was Yumi and she is still in the village. Plus, there is no reason for her to bother you.'

'Whatever.' Borus raised his hands in exasperation.

'Much better.'

************************************************************************

Yuiri regretted her choice of a hiding place. While the large tree did shield her from their vision, she was also unable to hear a word of their conversation. She sighed as she realized that she had to use extreme measures to figure out where Borus would be going this time.

This would be the fifth time that she would be following him out on one of his errands. It surprised her greatly that Chief Hugo spoke the truth. Borus really did go out of his way to accomplish his tasks, and more often than not, paid an inordinate amount of money in the process. It stunned her to think that the Butcher of Karaya had decided to repent for all his past sins.

She remembered her initial suspicion. At first, she thought that Borus had seen her, and was attempting to throw her off his trail. And with that belief, she trailed Borus again, and again, and again. The more she followed, the more she recognized that she was the one at fault. Whatever his reasons, whatever his motives, Borus, the Butcher of Karaya, was helping the village prosper. And that realization stunned her to no end. 

But now, she was at a loss. What was she supposed to do now? Run up to him and apologize for doubting him? Go to Karaya and tell the true nature of their mysterious benefactor? Tell Lady Chris that one her knights was doing odd jobs behind her back? Questions begot questions, and soon Yuiri found herself confused and frustrated.

The sound of a light cough behind her smashed her reverie. Yuiri whirled herself around and found herself face to face with Chief Hugo. 'So, Yuiri. What are we doing here today?' Hugo smiled at her warmly.

'Aren't you…' Yuiri stammered, her cheeks flushing slightly.

'The meeting ended quite a while ago.'

'Well…' She had never felt so embarrassed before in her life.

Hugo walked up to the tree and cast a look in the distance. 'I don't think you managed to catch much of the conversation Lord Borus and I had.'

'I…' She tried to think of an appropriate excuse, but came up short.

'Well, I guess I should fill you in.' 

'What?' She gasped.

'On one condition.' He turned towards her.

She continued staring at him, shocked speechless.

'The next time you follow Borus around; please wear something other than that.' He pointed at her Alma Kinan dress.

************************************************************************

'Borus, glad you could make it.' Salome greeted the blonde-haired knight as he entered the room.

'I will never miss any of these meetings if I can help it.' Borus took his place beside Percival. 'So, what matter is so important that we knights must meet at such short notice.'

'It is about Yuiri.' Chris said softly.

'What about her?' He asked, a feeling of dread settling over him.

'She hasn't been too punctual with her lessons as of late.' Chris frowned. 'If a student was late, he would be dealt with harshly. So, we cannot act as if we condone Yuiri's recent actions.'

Leo nodded sadly. 'We have decided to ask her to resign from her post. The men are already speaking ill of her misbehavior, we cannot allow this to continue.'

'What?' Borus barely managed to keep his voice down. 'You know how seriously she takes this job. You know how dedicated she is. She would break down if she were asked to leave. Besides, I am sure she has a valid reason for doing so. We know how attached she is to nature, maybe she left to meditate.'

'We know.' Chris sighed deeply. 'But we have little choice in the matter.'

The others didn't know the reason for Yuiri's actions, but Borus did. And he knew that it was because of him. It was his fault for not approaching her earlier. It was his fault for not bothering to tell the others that Yuiri would be coming with him. And it would be his fault if anything happened to Yuiri because of her punishment. Why do his actions always cause others pain? He did not want her to hurt because of him. He didn't know if he would be able to take it.

'This is not right.' Borus said slowly. 'We should at least give her a warning.'

Chris nodded. 'We know, but we feel a warning would be too light a punishment for her. She is an instructor after all. Think of the impression that we would give the young ones.'

'No.' Borus stated firmly. 'I agree that we must set a good example. But, compassion and forgiveness are virtues, are they not? We must show that we are able to give someone a second chance, no matter how heinous the crime. Everyone deserves that. I should know…'

He could not bring himself to finish the sentence, but everyone in the room knew what he meant. Chris looked around and saw each of her friends nodding slightly. With that, she leaned forward and took Borus' hand in hers. 'We understand. Yuiri will get her warning. But this will be the only one.'

Borus could only manage to smile his thanks.

************************************************************************

Yuiri stared disdainfully at the pieces of clothing that she had in her hand. While the common Zexen may enjoy wearing them, she certainly wouldn't. But she had little choice in the matter, and with a weary sigh, she began changing.

Chris had already warned her about her inexplicable absence, and Yuiri had apologized profusely. It pained her to think that she would be cast out. After searching for so long, after so many trials and tribulations, she had finally found a place where she could call home. And now, her newfound family was threatening to abandon her.

It was not that she blamed them. She understood their reasons perfectly. She knew that was being incredibly irresponsible, and if she were in their position, she would have probably given a harsher sentence. But for some reason, she had to know whether Borus had repented. Something pushed her on; an insatiable curiosity compelled her to move forward. 

Yuiri let out a shuddery breath. She swore to herself that this would be the last time she would be doing this. She would tail Borus one more time, and if all went well, she would be satisfied. She would walk up to him, swallow her pride, apologize for her actions, and try her best to befriend him. Then, everything would return to normal. She knew that she was being slightly naïve, but she hoped for the best.

She stretched and was pleased to see that the clothes managed to fit her quite well. Maybe she would wear this again, if the opportunity presented itself. Bracing herself for the long journey that was to follow, Yuiri reached out and opened the door…

And came face-to-face with the frowning visage of the Silver Maiden.

************************************************************************

Author's Note : Another one in the bag. Damn, I thought this would be ending… doesn't look like it. Stories like this tend to take on a life of their own eh?

Oh, and about Yuiri wearing that Alma Kinan green thing on her adventures in the city. On one hand, it doesn't make a lot of sense, since Yuiri is a mature warrior, [probably] skilled at hunting in the woods and therefore [probably] knowledgeable in the art of camouflage. However, we must remember that she has never really roamed in a city before, is very impulsive, has an irrational hatred of all clothes not Alma Kinan, and probably was not thinking straight due to the many revelations given by Hugo. 

Yeah, I put a lot of thought into it didn't I? Heh…

Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	9. Side Story 6 : Silent Reflections

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly. 

Side Story 6 : Silent Reflections

************************************************************************

'Chris…' Yuiri began but she quickly realized that she was unable to conjure up any plausible excuse.

'Well now,' Chris looked at the Alma Kinan before her and sighed, 'I don't think that you will be doing much meditation while dressed like that.'

Yuiri cringed visibly as she remembered what she was wearing. 

'I thought we went over this before.' Chris began. 'While I do appreciate the help that you are giving us, please remember that you are now an official trainer. It is difficult to maintain discipline among the recruits while one of their superiors continues to excuse herself from the training sessions.'

Yuiri nodded silently. She was going to be disciplined, and she knew that she had no excuses. What was she going to do now? The Knights would definitely not want a seemingly unreliable rogue such as her and she would no longer feel comfortable in the Alma Kinan village. She felt an indescribable amount of despair. Just when she thought that she found herself a home, she lost it due to her own folly.

'I do not mean anything against you.' Chris said apologetically. 'But, there must come a point where the rules come into play. You need to be disciplined. I hope that you understand.'

'I do.' Yuiri bowed her head. Shame, guilt, despair, and a dozen other emotions warred in her mind. 

'Very well…'

'Ah. There you are!' A loud male voice tore through the somber moment. 'I was looking all over for you!'

'What?' Chris and Yuiri exclaimed in unison as they turned towards the hallway. And they were quickly stunned speechless.

'Lady Chris.' The knight hurried forward. 'I apologize for my forgetfulness.'

'What?' Chris uttered, still trying to recover from the shock.

'I am sorry, but I neglected to inform you that Lady Yuiri will be my escort for today. I meant to tell you but circumstances did not permit.'

'Escort?' Yuiri echoed disbelievingly. 

He turned towards Yuiri and gave her a quick glance. 'Excellent. You have dressed for the occasion. Well, let us be off.'

'Wait!' Chris tried to regain control of the situation, which was already spiraling out of her delicate hands. 'Lady Yuiri is to be punished for breaching military discipline.'

'What breach?' He announced incredulously. 'It is within her right to be my companion for my journey. I don't see anything wrong about it.'

'I haven't been notified about it!' Chris huffed exasperatedly.

'I apologized for that already.' Came the quick reply.

'She has to lead one of our training sessions.' Chris shot back. 'It begins in ten minutes!'

'He didn't tell you? I asked one of the others to cover for her. He should be there now.' 

'But!'

'If there are no further problems, Lady Yuiri and I will take our leave. I am already behind schedule.' The knight grabbed Yuiri's hand and began to lead her down the corridor. 'Come on, our horses have been waiting for ages.'

Yuiri found herself to be too stunned to do anything but let herself get dragged around.

'Hey! I haven't finished yet!' Chris shouted at the rapidly disappearing figures. 'Borus! You had better pray that the replacement trainer shows up on time!'

************************************************************************

The speed at which Yuiri found herself rushed out of the Castle was astonishing. Borus had been right. For some strange reason, she found her horse waiting in the courtyard alongside Borus' stallion. After being unceremoniously thrown onto her mount, she and her steed were promptly dragged out of the castle gates and onto the road the city. 

As much as she did not wish to admit it, Borus had saved her hide with his cleverly concocted ruse. How did he know that she was following him? How did he know about her plans for the day? And most importantly, why did he do it? She glanced at her side and watched the Swordsman of Rage ride slowly beside her. If he had known that she was following him, why hadn't he confronted her? 

Apparently, he managed to catch her searching glances. He took a deep breath, and looked at her. 'I apologize.'

His words startled her. 'I don't understand.'

'I should not have intruded on you.' He averted his gaze guiltily. 'But, you did not deserve the punishment that Lady Chris was about to give.'

'I should be thanking you.' Yuiri answered guardedly. She knew that he deserved all the gratitude that she could give, but she still found it difficult speaking to a man whose sword was stained with the blood of innocents.

'No. It is my fault.' He heaved another sigh. 'I knew that you were following me for the past few days, but I did not have the will to speak to you about it. If I had done so, this would not have happened.'

It was her turn to feel the stab of guilt. 'It was my fault and I should apologize. I did not mean to intrude upon your private affairs. You have my word that I will not do so anymore.' 

'You had every right to!' His outburst took her by complete surprise. His gaze dropped to the floor. 'Your reasons were sound and your actions were just.'

'What are you talking about?' She stared at the knight.

'I do not deserve your apology. I do not even deserve your company.' Borus glared at his palms and continued rambling, his voice laced with remorse. 'A person such as me does not deserve anything from life.'

Yuiri wanted to say something, but she realized that Borus was no longer listening to her. Silence began to reign. The two warriors rode onwards, their journey punctuated only by Yuiri's occasional concerned glances towards the dejected knight. 

************************************************************************

They reached the city by nightfall and it was apparent that whatever errand Borus had to run, it had to be done the next morning. And so their silent journey continued on until they reached the midst of the tavern. 

'Ah, Lord Borus, you are finally here.' The tavern-keeper smiled as he watched the knight approach. 'As always, your favorite room has been prepared.'

'Thank you.' Borus reached forward and received the keys that were presented to him. He motioned towards Yuiri. 'I need another room for my companion.'

'Ah, of course.' The tavern-keeper turned towards her. 'Which room do you wish to have? We have many…'

'Give her the best one.' Borus interrupted quickly. 'Put it on my tab.'

'I can't accept your hospitality.' Yuiri insisted. 'I will pay for it.'

'No.' Borus gave her a glare. 'You will not do such a thing.'

'You insult me?' Her anger flared.

'I brought you here.' He turned towards the tavern-keeper and accepted another bundle of keys. 'I will pay for your expenses.'

'I will not accept anything from anybody.' She growled furiously. 'Especially not from one such as you.'

Her words had a profound impact on him. A look pain crossed his face and the aura of despair once again settled upon him. He took her hand and pressed the keys into her palm. Silently, he turned and climbed the stairs to his room.

She cursed her own temper. She wanted to apologize, but after one look at Borus' anguish, she realized that she would never be able to say anything meaningful. She could only watch in silence, as he walked towards his room. She looked at the keys in her hand and knew that she would not get much sleep that night.

************************************************************************

She was right. It had been over four hours, and still she continued to lay in her bed, sleep escaping her. The day's events continued to flash before her eyes. The extreme guilt she was feeling gnawed at her senses. She tried to justify her actions. Borus was a monster. He had slaughtered countless people in his maniacal bloodlust. He did not deserve to live. She should not feel any guilt over him, she not in the wrong. In fact, she was not doing enough to punish the butcher.

The train of thought died quickly. She tossed to her side in frustration. She had never seen the butchering of Karaya, but she knew it happened. Borus was a monster, a killer, a butcher, but she had to admit that she saw none of that during her time with the Zexens.

She did not see much of him, but what she did see was a haunted soul. A soul consumed with remorse and anguish. A soul desperate in its attempts to cling to whatever shreds of honor it had left. A soul searching for redemption, but somehow knew that it would its search would be never-ending.  Chief Hugo was spot on. Borus was torturing himself, and she had added to his pain. 

Yuiri sighed heavily as she got out of her bed. She was not going to be able to catch any sleep while she was still in such a state. She reached for her nightgown and shrugged it on, thinking that a light drink will help ease her tensions. She left her room and descended the stairs.

Somehow, it didn't surprise her that she found Borus sitting at a table, hunched over what seemed like a glass of liquor. It surprised her when she realized that he was not wearing his armor. Somehow, without it, he seemed smaller, more human. It was a golden opportunity for her to ease the oppressing weight of guilt, and Yuiri was not about to let it slip by. 

'I'm sorry for what I said.' Borus muttered as she approached.

Those words were supposed to be hers. 'What?'

'I shouldn't have…'

'No.' Yuiri interrupted. 'I should be the one apologizing. I should not have said what I did.'

'I do not blame you for that.' Borus took another mouthful of his drink. 'I do not deserve your company. I do not deserve anything from you.'

'I did not mean what I said.' She tried to reason with the knight.

'You lie.' He replied softly. 'I know what you think I am.'

Sense dictated that she persecute him further. He deserved it for causing such death and destruction. But, she could not do it. She could not torment someone so anguished. Her thoughts clashed with each other, and her head throbbed from the chaos that ensued from it. 

He took another gulp of liquor. 'I know what everyone thinks I am.'

She looked at him. This was not the Butcher of Karaya. This was a man in dire need of help. She watched him drain his glass and slump forward. 'I…' She tried to say something, but then she discovered that she had nothing to say to him. What does one say to a soul so consumed by grief?

He stared at his palms. 'These hands are soaked in blood. The blood of your kin. How can you not think of me as a monster? My honor has been irrevocably tarnished. How can I think of myself as a knight?'

She should leave now. Here was the murderer of women and children. Here was the man that razed a while village. But she did not turn and run. In fact, she did the complete opposite. She sat down beside him, and was incredibly surprised that she did so.

'Do you not hate me? Do you not want to run a sword through my heart?' He laughed sardonically. 'I wanted to, but I was too much of a coward to take my own life.'

'Borus…' What was she supposed to do?

'The Butcher of Karaya. I know.' He faced her and began yelling, his eyes wild. 'What am I supposed to do? What?'

'I… I don't know.' She admitted softly.

'You are of the Grasslands! Tell me what I must do! I can't take this anymore.' He clutched his head. 'They call at me. Every day, every night. I thought I managed to get rid of them, but they never left.'

She could only watch in shock as Borus' eyes began to water.

'Why did I do it? Why do I still live after I committed such a heinous crime? Why?' He grabbed her shoulders.

'I can't answer your question.' She answered quietly. 'I don't know.'

'You hate me don't you?' He stared into her eyes. 'Why are you here? You hate me. Everyone hates me. Even I hate myself.'

'I…' She was quickly cut off as Borus slumped onto her, his head rested on her shoulders and his body began to shudder as he wept. 

Yuiri was shocked beyond belief. But what stunned her even more was the fact that she had wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. 

They stayed like that until the morning broke. Yuiri blinked as the sun began to shine upon her face. She sighed wearily; she still hadn't been able to catch any sleep. She took a quick glance at the man whose head still lay on her shoulder, and was slightly surprised to find Borus fast asleep.  Unbeknownst to her, this was the first time in many months that the young Lord Borus had slept soundly.

While Yuiri would vehemently deny it, the tavern-keeper would swear that, at that moment, she had the most contented smile he had ever seen upon her face. 

************************************************************************

Author's Note : Aww… the sap…

Looks like I won't be finishing this side story any time soon… instead of forcefully ending this, I'll just let it run on… and on… and on until it ends naturally. That should work, I hope.

Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	10. Side Story 7 : Tentative Steps

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Side Story 7 : Tentative Steps  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You don't need to escort me any further.' Yuiri smiled at her companion. 'My room is just around the corner.'  
  
'If that is what you wish.'  
  
She sighed in exasperation. 'Borus, I can take care of myself. You don't have to do everything for me.'  
  
'Alright.' The young knight relented. 'Before we part, I wish to thank you for being my escort.'  
  
'You dragged me into it.' Yuiri replied quickly.  
  
'Yes.' He cast his gaze downwards. 'I also wish to apologize for that.'  
  
'I thought that we cleared that up already. You did me a great favor. You do not need to apologize for that.'  
  
'I also wish to apologize for my deplorable behavior last night.' Borus said shamefully. 'I should never have taken advantage of you. If you wish to tell the Captain about my conduct, I will not.'  
  
'I forgive you.' Yuiri interrupted.  
  
'What?' He asked, not quite believing his ears.  
  
'You have my forgivness.' She repeated quickly. 'Now, do you have anything else to say? I wish to retire for the night.'  
  
'I don't.' Borus lowered his head once more. 'I do not know what I have done to gain your forgiveness, but I thank you nonetheless.'  
  
'Good night to you too.' Yuiri gave him a quick nod, and turned around.  
  
'Good night, Lady Yuiri.' He said.  
  
'Borus.' She called out, still striding away from the knight.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I don't mind doing that again.'  
  
Borus shook himself out of his shock several minutes later, though he was still wondering whether his hearing had failed him.  
  
And in her room, Yuiri was sitting on her bed, praying that in the darkness of the corridor, Borus had been unable to see the blush that had stained her cheeks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Chief Hugo.' A tired voice called out.  
  
The young Karayan chief smiled boyishly as he watched the sun begin to rise. 'I thought that you would have no trouble waking up.'  
  
'Of course I did! Why in the world did you want us to meet at such an ungodly hour?'  
  
'It was you who agreed to the time.'  
  
'What? We had a say in this?'  
  
'Yes. You did.' Hugo nodded. 'Didn't he tell you?'  
  
'No.' Yuiri said darkly as she turned towards her companion. 'I suppose that you have a ready explanation for this.'  
  
'You never told me that you had trouble rising in the morning.' Borus began to defend himself. 'If I had known, I would have asked Chief Hugo to accommodate.'  
  
'I don't believe it!' Yuiri threw her hands up in frustration as she continued to glare at the knight. 'Have you ever seen me up and about in the morning?'  
  
'Well, now that you mention it. not really.' Borus took several steps back.  
  
'Do you know how cranky I get when I don't get enough sleep?'  
  
'I think I can make a pretty good guess.'  
  
Hugo chuckled as he watched the scene. It surprised him immensely when he first saw them together. Although he did not really know the reasons, nor was he really interested in them, it seemed that Borus and Yuiri had formed some sort of relationship. He did not know how Borus was able to get over his unending grief and he did not know how Yuiri found it within herself to forgive someone that she had previously held so much spite for.  
  
He remembered the first few times that he had seen them together. Borus kept trying apologizing to her, and she kept trying to tell him to stop. Seeing them grow closer together was incredibly heartening. Borus never looked more at ease with himself, and Yuiri never looked happier with her life.  
  
It was almost time to allow Borus to end his pact with the tribe. And it was almost time to allow Borus to finally put his demons to rest. Hugo just hoped that Yuiri would be there to give him the support that he so sorely needed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Yuiri?' Chris knocked rapped her knuckles on the wooden door. 'Yuiri?'  
  
'Yes, Lady Chris?' The door creaked open. 'What do you want?'  
  
'Yuiri?' Chris stared at the lady that stood before her. 'Is that you?'  
  
'Of course it's me.' Yuiri planted her hands on her hips. 'Who else did you expect to be in my room?'  
  
Chris blinked. For some reason, Yuiri had decided to forgo her usual braided look and wear her hair straight down. That, coupled with her choice to wear a green blouse and a matching skirt, and her delicate use of cosmetics, convinced Chris that Yuiri had been given a brain transplant.  
  
'Chris?' The lady who claimed to be Yuiri waved at the Silver Maiden. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'What happened to you?' Chris gasped in astonishment. 'Where is Yuiri?'  
  
'Ah.' Yuiri smiled in realization. 'This wasn't really my idea, but Borus wanted me to look my best for today's trip to the city.'  
  
'Look your best?' Chris echoed in disbelief. 'Aren't you supposed to be escorting Borus while he runs errands? Since when did you need to look like that for such a simple task?'  
  
'Well.' Yuiri looked around nervously, trying her best to think of an excuse.  
  
'What does Borus do in the city anyway?' Chris peered at Yuiri curiously. 'He hasn't really told me anything, and neither have you.'  
  
'Well.' Yuiri decided to change the subject. 'Why were you looking for me?'  
  
'Oh. That's right.' Chris thought for a moment. 'Borus wanted to know when you were going to be ready. He has been waiting for quite a while.'  
  
'I'm late!' Yuiri's sudden exclamation stunned Chris for a second. And that second was enough for her to step out of her room, slam her door shut, and begin running towards the courtyard. And once again, Chris found herself standing by herself in the middle of the corridor, wondering what had just happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You did not need to do this.'  
  
'I thought that we agreed on this.'  
  
'Still, you did not need to go through all this trouble for me.' Yuiri set her glass down and smiled.  
  
'You have done much for me.' He said sincerely. 'And that is a debt that I would gladly pay.'  
  
'Do you know,' Yuiri leaned forward, her eyes glinting with mischief, 'that the only reason I agreed to this was to get you to stop harping about you and your debts of honor?'  
  
'Of course.' Borus returned the gaze. 'And I knew that you would never accept an ordinary form of repayment.'  
  
'So, you got me with the most expensive meal in town.'  
  
'It was Percival who suggested the idea.' Borus shrugged. 'He seemed to think that you would enjoy a dinner.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'Don't tell him about it though.' He warned. 'I'll never hear the end of it if you do.'  
  
'Sounds like Percival to me.' Yuiri chuckled.  
  
'You really should wear your hair down more often.' Borus remarked as he sipped the liquor from his glass. 'You look lovely.'  
  
'Why, thank you.' Yuiri stammered as her cheeks reddened.  
  
Borus could not stop grinning to himself. Knowing Yuiri's abhorrence to what she saw as charity, he was pleasantly surprised when she accepted his offer to take her out for a good dinner. But then again, he was surprised by many things as he gradually got to know her as a person.  
  
It was strange, but for the past few weeks, the incredible burden on his soul began to ease. Somehow, he found someone, a Grasslander no less, who seemed to be able to accept him as a person. She had given him a measure of forgiveness, though he had no idea what he had done to deserve it.  
  
Now, his sleep was as peaceful as he could remember it, and a smile came to his face more readily than before. He was certain that all of this was a direct result of Yuiri's friendship, and he was truly thankful for it. In his mind, the meal that he had just eaten with her was just a token of his appreciation. She deserved everything that he was able to give her and more.  
  
He just hoped that she would never see his cursed fury. And even if she did, and she rejected him because of it, he would treasure the time that he had spent with her. After all, he knew that his heart was that of a monster. Eventually she would see that. Eventually, she would want to leave him.  
  
But, he did not care. He had decided that he would live in the present. The future was too bleak to think about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Thank you for the meal.' She said as they walked side by side.  
  
'You don't need to thank me.' He smiled at her. 'It was my duty.'  
  
'You never stop thinking about it, do you?' She joked.  
  
'I did.' Borus' voice fell into a whisper. 'Once.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Don't bother.' He quickly cut in.  
  
'But.'  
  
'The night is beautiful isn't it?' Borus continued on, obviously ignoring her repeated attempts to apologize.  
  
'Yeah, it is.' Yuiri agreed as she decided to let the matter rest. She looked up at the night sky and marveled at the brilliance of the full moon. She sighed wistfully as the cool night breeze caressed her face.  
  
She thanked the spirits for the joy that she coursed through her veins the last few weeks. She had never forgotten the agony that consumed her during her last few days in the village, and she had never forgotten the advice that the spirits had given her. She never would have guessed that she would feel so at home in a Zexen city.  
  
But the more she thought about it, the more it worried her. She had decided to follow her own path through life, but doubt still lingered in the depths of her mind. Was she truly giving up all that she had cherished? Was she truly forgoing the tradition that she was brought up upon?  
  
She knew that these doubts would not be so pervasive if she were not walking beside Lord Borus. Everyone knew that he slaughtered dozens during the Great War. It was common knowledge. No one questioned it. But, if that was the case, why could she not see the monster that was supposed to lurk within him?  
  
The time that she spent with him was easily the best time of her life, and she was sure that he played a major part in that. She had tried to hate him, she had wanted to hate him, but when she held him in her embrace, she realized that she could never do it. He was tortured as she was. His agony eclipsed hers. How could one hate a soul so pained?  
  
The closer she got to him, the more she realized how good a man he was. Even though she detested being treated like royalty, he persisted in attempting to repay what he called his overwhelming debt. His quiet attempts at salvaging his tarnished honor were both endearing and heart- breaking at the same time. Perhaps he saw her as his gateway to salvation. It was surprising, but she didn't mind being seen in such a light.  
  
But the misgivings still lingered. What would the others think of her now? What would the Great Aunt think? What would her sister think? Would they reject her and treat as an outcast? Would they call her a heathen for having such a close relationship with a murderer?  
  
She hoped that she would never have to find out, for she already had an idea what the answers would be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Lord Borus!' The tavernkeeper bellowed joyfully as the couple strode through the entrance. 'Welcome back, your room is ready.'  
  
'Thank you.' Borus nodded his thanks.  
  
'Oh? Who is this?' The tavernkeeper's smile widened. 'It can't be. Lady Yuiri?'  
  
Yuiri smiled in reply.  
  
'Likewise, your room is also in fine form. And I must say, you look exceptionally beautiful today. Lord Borus is a lucky man.'  
  
'It isn't like that!' She gasped in mock anger. 'Don't spread rumors about us.'  
  
'Of course it isn't.' The tavenkeeper winked suggestively.  
  
Yuiri sighed audibly as she began to follow Borus up the stairs. Suddenly, she felt someone give her dress a quick tug. She turned around, and to her extreme horror, she saw a pair of Alma Kinan warriors, clad in the traditional garb, staring back at her with expressions of shock on their faces.  
  
'Yuiri?' One of them began to ask. 'Is that you?'  
  
Yuiri found herself speechless.  
  
'What are you doing here? Wearing that?' The warrior's voice trembled slightly. 'And what are you doing with him?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note :  
  
Building up to the fantastic conclusion of this side-story!  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that was the best way to end this chapter. stop looking at me like that! It was an artistic choice!  
  
Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. 


	11. Side Story 8 : Traumatic Endings

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.

Side Story 8: Traumatic Endings

************************************************************************

The trotting of his horse did little to dispel the daze that he was in. So many things had happened so quickly. His life had been thrown into disarray. Anger, despair, remorse, fear and countless other emotions burned him from within and his mind was now just beginning to piece everything back together.

He remembered her tearing up the stairs, bolting into her room and slamming the door shut. He remembered the Alma Kinans' glares, but he also recalled ignoring the piercing looks as he dashed upstairs in a vain attempt to undo whatever damage had been done. He did everything. He called out to her, he yelled for her, he rapped on the door, he pounded on the door, but it was all in vain, the door did not open, and he could not do anything about it.

Hours passed, sunrise broke, and sunset passed, and still he watched her door. Waiting alone was excruciatingly painful. It had dawned upon him that he had spent so many days, so many weeks, trying to distance himself from society, that he had forgotten how good it felt to have a companion. They did not spend much time together, but he felt that he had known her for a lifetime.

In an act of utter desperation, he summoned the tavern-keeper and asked him to open the door. He had expected little argument, and indeed little argument was given, but when the door swung open, the room was empty, a chilly draft blowing in from the open window.

In his stunned stupor, he mounted his horse and began the long journey back to Brass Castle.  She had left, and try as he might, he did not feel the slightest bit of surprise. He never did deserve her company, and while he was thankful for the time that he spent with her, he knew that that time would end. But what he didn't expect was how excruciatingly painful it would be.

He let out a slow and painful sigh. Maybe he would find her at Brass Castle, but he didn't know what to do if he did. He could apologize, but what was there to apologize about? He could try to renew their friendship, but did he want to condemn her to such a fate? Would she even want to consort with a butcher after what had happened? She had such strong ties with her roots, and he could not bring himself to force her to turn her back on her past.

A cloud of despair hung over him as he took the solitary journey back home. 

************************************************************************

She collapsed onto the ground in a head, the taste of cowardice in her mouth. She looked out across the grassy fields and forced herself to blink back the tears. She still did not understand why she ran. She knew that she could have spoken to Borus, she knew that he would listen to her, and she knew that everything would have been solved.

But she didn't. She couldn't. The world where she dwelled in for the past few weeks came crashing down around her. It was a world where her past no longer mattered, where the present was the only thing that counted and where she had finally found a measure of peace. In hindsight, she realized that she had been ridiculously naïve. Nothing changed. She was still the small person who ran away from her tradition. She was still the one who was unable to find the peace that she had sought so desperately.

She turned her back on the Alma Kinan, and they knew it. She tried to preserve the last vestiges of her heritage as she mingled with the Zexens, but she didn't belong there either. What sense of belonging she felt was an illusion. Whatever happiness she experienced was temporary. 

Everything was an illusion. 

But what a fantastic illusion it was and she wanted to experience it all over again. She never felt so alive and so at peace before. She remembered the freedom that she had. The freedom to do what she wanted, the freedom to believe what she wanted, the freedom to be what she wanted to be, and most of all, the freedom to be alongside someone that she considered a great friend.

She had changed so much that it was a wonder that her sisters recognized her at all. She glanced down at the dress that she wore. It was Zexen, yet it felt so right on her person. She looked around at the swaying stalks of grass. She felt at home here too. She remembered Borus, the man that everyone hated, the butcher that everyone so reviled, and yet she recalled the times that spent the days laughing along with him.

Tears streaked down her cheeks once more. She no longer understood anything. She didn't know who she was anymore. Her Alma Kinan kinsmen were correct. She was no longer one of them. 

The fact that that statement drew no emotion from her, worried her most of all.

************************************************************************

Chris raised her hands and waved it wildly in an attempt to rouse the horse-riding Borus from his daze. 'Borus! Are you there? This is not the time for a midday snooze!'

'I'm sorry, Chris.' His voice could barely be heard over the bustle of the Castle's noontime crowd. 'I don't feel well.'

She raised her eyebrow slightly. Borus? Sick? 'Are you sure?'

'Is Yuiri here?' 

'I thought she was with you.' Chris answered, slightly puzzled by Borus' strange behavior. 'I didn't see her the whole morning.'

'I see.' He looked positively deflated. 'If there is nothing left for me, I will be retiring to my room.'

'What?' Chris felt her jaw drop, shocked at his callousness and audacity. Was this truly Borus? Or was the heat getting to her?

His only response was to spur his horse onward, utterly oblivious to the stunned lady that he was leaving behind.

'Borus!' Chris yelled at the top of her lungs.

Still, he didn't respond.

'Borus! Answer me this instant or you'll be sorry!'

By then, he had already reached the gates of the massive castle.

'Borus!' Came the furious cry of a woman ignored.

************************************************************************

Her horse neighed softly as it prodded her with its head. She sighed deeply as she ran her hand through its thick mane. 'I know.' She whispered slowly. 'You want to go back don't you?'

A cool breeze brushed past them, causing her hair to flutter in the wind. 

'I can't go back.' She looked at the sky, as if the passing clouds would give her answers to her questions. 'Not after what I did.'

She had tried to meditate, but she could not gather the strength to concentrate. Every time she tried to still her mind, she always ended up thinking about the events that passed. He would be worried sick about her, that she knew. But what would she say if she returned? Nothing would ever be the same again. She would always doubt herself. Every single day would, she would live in fear of being seen by her kin. She couldn't live like that, and would never want him to her like that.

But she couldn't live like this either. She was at a loss. She turned to her horse and gave it another caress, 'Home isn't far from here. Go back without me.'

Immediately, the horse reared back and shook its head firmly. 

'You don't want to go?' She said softly. 'Why do you want to with me?'

She already knew the answer. The horse wasn't one to run away from duty. If only the same thing could be said about her. She watched the sun begin its downward climb. She had to return to the city. He would be waiting for her.

She had to tell him something.

Even if that something was that she would be leaving. Forever.

************************************************************************

'Are you sure about this?'

'Yes, Great Aunt.' The older of the warriors spoke quickly, desperate to get the news across. 'We saw her in the tavern.'

'Dressed in Zexen's finest.' The other female warrior chimed in. 'And consorting with none other than the Butcher himself.'

'You are sure that it was her?'

'At first, we thought that she was someone else. After all, she was very different from the woman that left this village. But, after we confronted her, we were certain that it was her.'

'She fled into one of the tavern's rooms, with the Butcher following close behind.'

'Please, Great Aunt.' The warrior beseeched. 'Yuiri needs our help. She has obviously been corrupted by the Butcher. There is no other explanation for her behavior.'

'This is most distressing.' The Great Aunt agreed somberly. 'Please leave me to my meditations. I will consult the spirits.'

'Thank you, Great Aunt.' The warriors bowed and left the room swiftly.

The wise woman waited a while, then turned around and faced the shadows that clung to her abode's walls. 'They have already left. You can show yourself, young chief.'

A Karayan youth stepped out of the darkness, a solemn look on his face. 'I expected more from them.'

'From my children?' The Great Aunt said softly. 'What would you have expected them to do? Seeing one of their own acting in such a manner is not an everyday occurrence.'

'Not them.' Hugo shook his head. 'From Borus and Yuiri. I thought they were getting along splendidly.'

'You are young, Chieftain Hugo. Experience has taught me that hearts change slowly.'

'I must make haste for Vinay Del Zexay.'

'Why?'

Hugo took a deep breath. 'Borus will break if Yuiri is not around him, and I fear that he will resort to drastic measures.'

'You care so much about the man who brought such destruction upon your village.'

'His sins have been paid for in full.' Hugo said stiffly. 'In any case, my conscience will not rest if I choose to do nothing.'

'Well said young chieftain.' The woman smiled. 'Then let us go to the Plains.'

'Us?' Hugo echoed in bewilderment. 'The Plains?'

'You will find nothing in the Zexen city. But enough of this talk, we must leave before the opportunity escapes us.'

'How do you know?' 

'The spirits, young chieftain. The spirits know all.'

************************************************************************

It was decided.

He sheathed his sword and hung the scabbard around his waist. A sense of purpose dominated his thoughts. The time that had been given to him was spent. All those years ago, when he was living in torment, he had begged for joy in his life. And it came. It was not the simple contentment of paying for the heinous crimes that he had committed, but rather sheer happiness borne out of spending time with those that he cared for.

Now, it was over. But he was content. 

He strode out of the room, and took a longing look at the place that he called his home. The memories were still fresh in his mind. He remembered the beginnings of the war that shook the Grasslands, and he remembered the glorious party that they held after their victory. He remembered all his fellow knights, the great captain, and the lady that he spent his last few weeks with.

'Borus!' A slightly peeved voice rang out. 'Stop right there! Where do you think you are going?'

He turned and watched the furious visage of Lady Chris stomp its way towards him. He could have laughed, but he didn't. Now was not the time for gaiety.

'You better have a fantastic explanation for me.' She demanded hotly.

'I am sorry Lady Chris, but I must leave.'

'Not again.' She cried out in exasperation. 'Where are you going this time?'

'To give some old friends a visit. Don't expect me back, I will be gone forever.'

'Huh?' She hated it, but once again she felt herself fall into a state of utter astonishment, helpless to prevent the armor-clad knight from walking away.

************************************************************************

The tavernkeeper looked at hear slowly, and heaved another huge sigh. 'Lord Borus left after he found out that you had disappeared.'

'I thought he would be here waiting for me.' Yuiri was flustered and it showed. 'Why did he leave? Did he not have something to do?'

'You still don't understand, do you?'

'What?' She asked, puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'You did great things for the young man.' He closed his eyes as he reminisced. 'Did you not feel how alive he was?'

'I…' She did not understand. 'I don't know.'

'Then let me tell you of the young knight. The brash youth that he was, the tortured soul he became and the joyous soul that you had by your side for so long.'

It took them half a day, but she never did stop crying as she rode her horse towards the Castle.

************************************************************************

Author's Note : 

Another one done! I'm sorry about the delay, but schoolwork is killing me… sigh.

Luckily, Christmas is around the corner, so I can do some quick work on my fics, should be able to churn out a chapter or two before the next semester swallows me whole.

Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	12. Side Story 9 : Guilty Desperation

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Side Story 9: Guilty Desperation  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He had almost forgotten what it was like to travel alone. There was no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, and no one to smile at. There was only him, and his thoughts. Maybe, at some point in the distant past, he would have buckled in the face of this torture. But now, he just savored the moment, wondering what she would have said if she was beside him, and what he would have said to her.  
  
But she was no longer around, and he would never be around her anymore. Such was the finality of his situation. He regretted many decisions, but he knew that this was one that would never lament.  
  
After all, he may not have enough time to do so.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her horse flew down the trail in the forest, the massive structure of Brass Castle barely visible in the distance. All those questions that had plagued her were wiped away by her single-minded determination. No longer did she care about what her kin might say. No longer did she want to know what her future would be like. No longer did she concern herself about Zexen, nor was she concerned with the Alma Kinan. All she wanted to do was to apologize to him.  
  
Before he did anything that he would regret. If that happened, she feared that she would not be able to live with herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Here, Great Aunt?'  
  
'Yes, Chief Hugo.' The wizened lady sat on the grassy fields. 'We made good time; events have yet to unfurl themselves.'  
  
Hugo raised his eyebrow in suspicion. 'Are you certain?'  
  
'As certain as I can be young one.' The Great Aunt smiled as she looked into the clear blue sky. 'But let us not concern ourselves with the mysteries of the world. Enjoy the beauty, young chieftain. It will teach you much.'  
  
'Are we going to make a difference?'  
  
'Of course. We will do much for two very different people.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Borus!' She hollered as she pounded on his door. 'I know that you are in there! Open this door!'  
  
But the door didn't budge. Nor did it budge after a minute. Nor did it after five minutes.  
  
'Damn you Borus!' Did she hurt him that much? Was he now sitting in the middle of the room, a shell-shocked husk of a man? Was he even breathing? The guilt was immense, and that made her shout all the more. 'Open this damn door so I can apologize to you!'  
  
The corridors echoed with her shouts. Several guards and servants had gathered at the ends of the hallway, looking on at the mad woman shouting her throat raw.  
  
'I said I'm sorry!' She yelled, the tears beginning to flow freely 'Please Borus!'  
  
'Yuiri, what are you doing?' The distinct voice of Chris Lightfellow interrupted her outpouring.  
  
'Chris!' Yuiri pounced on the Captain. 'Open his door now!'  
  
Chris could not manage to say anything. She was utterly stunned by what she saw in front of her. Yuiri's delicate feature's were marred by dirt, grime and what seemed like a thousand streaks of tears.  
  
'Get him to open the door!' Yuiri pleaded. 'I need to speak with him. Tell him that I'm sorry, tell him that I didn't. tell him before.' Her voice failed.  
  
'But, Borus is no longer here.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'He left. barely half an hour ago.'  
  
'Where did he go.' Her voice took on an edge of desperation. She did not know how she knew, but she knew that Borus would be going to do something stupid. And she would be the one to blame. She was the proud Alma Kinan who was never able to decide on what was important. Every time she had to do something, she cried, she wailed and in the end she ran away. Borus was going to suffer because of her indecision. The guilt was unbearable. 'Where did he say he was going?'  
  
'He was traveling towards the Plains.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He was going to meet some old friends.' Chris paused slightly. 'Though I don't remember him having any friends in the Grasslands.'  
  
'Where?' Yuiri asked, slightly panicked by the news.  
  
'He never said.' Chris furrowed her brows in thought. 'I only remembered him saying that he was not going to come back. I wonder what that meant.'  
  
'Not going to come back?' Yuiri repeated in dismay.  
  
'Yeah, I think, but I'm sure that he was only.' Chris never finished the sentence. After all, Yuiri was already halfway down the corridor, sprinting as fast as he legs could carry her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I think this is the place.'  
  
He brought his horse to a stop, and dismounted. He looked around the grassy fields; squinting his eyes as he searched. A glint in the distance told him that he had found what he was searching for. He gathered his courage and strode forward. His destiny lay ahead of him. He tried to avoid it, but his fate had finally caught up with him.  
  
He didn't really mind, nor did he really care. For all intents and purposes, he knew that he will never be able to recapture the experience of the past few weeks.  
  
There was little to prevent him from seeing out this final promise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Where did he go?  
  
Did he take his horse?  
  
Did Chris really see him head towards the Plains?  
  
Which part of the Plains did he head for?  
  
Those questions tore through her mind as she desperately searched the ground for any clues. She did this so easily before during her youth. She was an accomplished hunter and a skilled ranger, discovering and following tracks was not a problem to her. So, why could she not do it now?  
  
Everything was a blur. She had been searching these plains for what seemed like forever, but she was still unable to find anything that might lead her to him. She had tried asking the spirits, but her she could not bring herself to concentrate in order to communicate with them.  
  
Why?  
  
Why was she doing this?  
  
Why was she acting in such a way?  
  
Why was she unable to do anything?  
  
She forced herself not to answer those questions, because she knew that the answers would cause her untold agony. She soldiered on in a frantic attempt to find something to lead her somewhere, but the more she searched, the more she realized that her efforts were in vain.  
  
When did she become so useless? She wanted to sit down and cry, but she knew that she could not afford it. She would not accept the fact that he had left forever, she wanted to see him again, if only for a few seconds.  
  
Was it guilt that drove her on? Or was it something else? She never stopped to think about it, but if she had, the answer would have shocked her to the core.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sight shook him. Nothing could have prepared him for this sight. He staggered slightly as he struggled to climb up the small hill. His strength left him as he sunk to his knees, an oppressive weight suddenly pressed upon his shoulders. He hazarded a look upwards, and was immediately blinded by a glint of sunlight.  
  
It was almost as if the heaven's declared him unfit to move forward any further. He heaved another heavy sigh and nodded to himself. This was as far as he should go. He was not worthy of any more.  
  
He bowed his head and closed his eyes.  
  
It was time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Yuiri.'  
  
The calm voice shocked her out of her reverie. Her snapped up, and to her dismay, she found herself gazing upon the Great Aunt. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. What would she tell the Great Aunt? That she wanted to the find the Butcher of Karaya? That she felt incredibly guilty for running away from him? She wondered what would be worse, the Great Aunt casting her out from the village or berating her.  
  
'What are you doing?' The calm voice barely rose above the rustle of the grass.  
  
'I.' She couldn't say it. She couldn't say anything. She just stared at the Great Aunt, her body shuddering as she tried to force a million emotions down.  
  
'Looking for someone?'  
  
She knew. The Great Aunt knew. They told her. Or did the spirits tell her? It was over. It was all over. She was to be disowned. She sunk to the floor, her tears flowing freely. 'I.' She choked back her sobs. 'I am sorry..'  
  
'Sorry for what, child?'  
  
She had to admit it. The Great Aunt wanted her to say it. 'I.' Another sob escaped. 'I betrayed you. I betrayed you all.'  
  
The wizened old woman just stood there, listening to Yuiri's pained confession.  
  
'The Butcher. no. Borus, I. I spent time with him.' She wiped the tears off her face. 'I knew what he did. I knew what a monster he was. but I still walked with him. But. that was not all. I enjoyed it.' She buried her face in her hands as she her yell echoed throughout the plains. 'I enjoyed it! I enjoyed the time I spent with him! I actually considered him a friend!'  
  
'Yuiri.'  
  
'Don't say it!' Yuiri screeched. 'I know! I tried to follow what I thought tradition told us to do, but. I couldn't! You don't know the amount of guilt that I'm feeling now! If he does anything because of what I did, I won't be able to live with myself!'  
  
'Yuiri.'  
  
'I know what you are going to say!' She stood up, and stared at the Great Aunt in a mad rage. 'I know that the Alma Kinan will disown me. I know that you will tell me never to set foot in the village again. I know that you may even tell all the other clans to cast me out.' Yuiri held her breath, she knew what she was saying, but she didn't care anymore. 'I don't care about all of that anymore! I need to speak to him. I need to. I need to.'  
  
And to her astonishment the Great Aunt smiled. 'I know all that, Yuiri.'  
  
'What?' Yuiri gaped in utter shock.  
  
'You wish to be with Lord Borus do you not?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'But you do not know where he is.'  
  
'How.'  
  
'But, I am sure Chief Hugo knows.'  
  
'What?' Yuiri whirled around and saw the dark skinned boy standing there with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
'Err.' He stammered. 'I don't think I know.'  
  
'Ah, but you do.' The Great Aunt gave another of her knowing smiles. 'Yuiri, tell him what you know.'  
  
'I.' Yuiri swiped the tears of her face for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'Borus told Chris that he was going to visit some old friends. and that he wouldn't be back.'  
  
'So, he finally did it.' Hugo let out a deep sigh. 'Yuiri, you must hurry there. If I know Borus....'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You know me.' He began slowly. 'But I can't say I know everyone of you. After the war ended, I did everything in my power to live a better life. I did everything so that I would no longer be haunted by the voices.'  
  
'I was selfish.' He heaved another sigh. 'You knew it. I knew it. I never did change, did I? I was the same demon that torched the village. I tried to do something, but. it never did work.'  
  
'I tried to be a better man. I gave everything I had to the village; I thought that that would sooth my soul. I was wrong. Nothing changed. The village was rebuilt, but I never felt any greater. I was still the small man that I had been.' He raised his hands and stared at them. 'Do you see these hands? They are still stained by blood. No matter what I did, no matter what I tried, they still carried the stench of death at the end of the day. The torture was horrendous. I wanted to take my life, but I could never find the courage to do so.'  
  
'What a coward I was.' He laughed bitterly. 'I remembered telling myself that my life would improve, that I would rediscover what it meant to live. I actually made myself believe all those words that the others said. Chris, Hugo. the knights. all of them.'  
  
'But you know what?' He raised his head slightly. 'Life did get better. I met her, and in that instant, my life changed. I enjoyed my days. I enjoyed the knights. I still remember all those times I spent with her. We laughed, we joked, we quarreled. it was as if my life was returned to me. I tried to tell myself that it would last forever.'  
  
'I lie very well, don't I?' Borus gave an empty smile. 'But the truth will never change. In the end, she saw who I was. She left me, and I don't blame her. I can't even find the energy to blame myself. This is what my choices led me to, and I have no regrets.'  
  
'I have good news for you. I have finally found the courage to do what I should have done all those years ago.' He stood and stared at the stoic tombstones that were scattered before him. Each one bearing a name of a person that he had rendered with his blade. 'I can't lie to myself anymore. Life will never be the same without her. I will never enjoy my life anymore. So, I give it to you. May my soul burn in the deepest pit in hell.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Do you think she will make it?' Hugo turned towards the Great Aunt.  
  
'Who knows?' The old woman shrugged slowly. 'The spirits can only tell so much. The rest is up to them.'  
  
'You know that she will never return to the village. Even if she manages to save him.'  
  
'She has finally discovered her place on this land.' The Great Aunt smiled. 'I can no longer tell her what to do.'  
  
'Indeed.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He drew his sword, its finely sharpened edge catching the sun's rays. 'I will do to myself what I did unto you. I hope that with my sacrifice, you will rest in peace.' He paused for a while and whispered softly. 'Take care of her. She deserves so much more.'  
  
With that he closed his eyes and steadied his hands.  
  
A short pause later, a stinging pain burst through his consciousness, and he felt himself fall to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Wohoo! Cliffhanger ending eh?  
  
Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but college really acts up now and then. I'll probably be wrapping up this arc in the next chapter and finally moving onto Yumi's part in all of this.  
  
Never did know that I would take a year or so to write this when I started, but even then, I will finish it. I owe you, the readers, that much.  
  
Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. 


	13. Side Story 10 : Revealed Passion

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.  
  
Side Story 10: Revealed Passion  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'The winds of change blow.'  
  
Hugo raised an eyebrow at his companion. 'Winds always blow across these plains.'  
  
The wizened old woman chuckled heartily. 'Acting obtuse, young chieftain?'  
  
'I can't believe that you can still be so hearty.' Hugo shook his head. 'Are you not concerned about them?'  
  
'Of course I am.' The Great Aunt acknowledged. 'But, there is little I can do by furrowing my brows. The spirits will take care of them. They take care of all of us.'  
  
'Ah, of course.' Hugo shook his head in wonder. 'It's always the spirits.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I wonder where Borus ran off to.'  
  
'I am going to have a stern word with him.' Chris fumed from across the table. 'I can't believe that he bolted from the castle without so much as informing me. What am I? His servant?'  
  
Percival coughed slightly. 'If I remember correctly, he did inform you that he was leaving.'  
  
'I don't consider leaving a lame excuse informing me.' Chris answered sharply.  
  
'You could have asked Yuiri, she seems to know everything about Borus these days.' Leo commented nonchalantly.  
  
'That brings me to my second point.' Chris said. 'Yuiri...'  
  
'Ran away from you in the middle of your conversation.' Percival chipped in. 'We heard about it already.'  
  
'Correct!' Chris raised her voice. 'This is a disaster for discipline. How can the Knights of Zexen ever maintain its discipline, when we, their commanders utterly lack it?'  
  
'I'm sure they can provide an acceptable explanation.' Salome observed.  
  
'I would love to hear that.' Chris shot back.  
  
'I remember that there was a time when a certain Captain did not follow orders that well.' Salome said to no one in particular. 'A war was brewing, and some unknown Council didn't want to get involved in it that much. But, some Captain decided to ignore orders and lead the Zexen Knights into battle.' Salome looks around the table. 'Sound familiar to anyone?'  
  
'Not I.' Rolan shook his head.  
  
'Nope.' Leo turned his eyes upwards and began to admire the elegant ceiling.  
  
'Wonder who it was.' Percival shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A slightly reddened Chris could only mutter to herself in impotent anger.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The agony was nearly unbearable. The pain shot through his body, causing him to keel over in a vain attempt to quell it. Once he managed to regain control over his senses, he took a hesitant look at his hand. The intense pain that was firing through his veins told him that his arm now ended in a bloody stump, but to his immense surprise, all the agony was originating from an ever growing reddish bruise on the side of his sword hand.  
  
What happened?  
  
He winced as he brought himself to his knees.  
  
Had the spirits tried to strike him down?  
  
He took a look around the plains and saw no one.  
  
What had happened?  
  
And then, on the ground beside him, he saw what looked like a crossbow bolt. A bolt without the head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Her hands were still shaking uncontrollably. She was a good shot. One of the best. But, this shot was the most difficult one that she had ever made. Her breathing was ragged, her heart was thumping and her nerves were jangled. No sane person would have even attempted using the crossbow.  
  
But, this situation was different. She saw Borus raise the sword. She knew what he was going to do. And, she knew that she had to do something. She wanted to speak to him again. She wanted to be with him again.  
  
She took the shot. In hindsight, she would have considered herself insane for actually thinking that she would be on target. If she had missed, and he had fallen, she didn't think that she would allow herself to live past the day.  
  
But, her aim was true.  
  
She saw him drop to the ground, clutching his hand.  
  
And suddenly, she found herself throwing her weapon to the floor, and running towards the fallen knight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Borus!'  
  
He heard a familiar voice shout his name. He took a look around and saw a figure running towards him. A female figure that grew more familiar as it drew closer.  
  
'Yuiri...' He whispered to himself. It was her. She was coming for him.  
  
But why?  
  
He was the Butcher. The murderer of her kin. Why was she here?  
  
And then, it struck him. She was here to end his life. It was fitting, in a way. She was the only person he actually considered a good friend. She was the only one who stood beside him for so long. And so, she was the one who truly understood what a monster he was.  
  
He always wanted to see her one last time.  
  
At least that wish was granted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The youthful, brown-haired man peered at his guest. 'What is it? You've been awfully quiet today.'  
  
'I don't know, Master Thomas.' The Alma Kinan woman shook her head. 'I just feel that the wind is trying to tell me something.'  
  
'The spirits, Yumi?'  
  
'I'm not sure.' Yumi took another look at the clear sky. 'Something of great import has just occurred. Although, I'm not sure what.'  
  
'Do you think its time for you to return home?'  
  
'Maybe.' She smiled softly. 'But let me finish what I came to do first.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He expected her to run him through with a blade.  
  
He expected her to slit his neck open.  
  
He expected her to bash his skull in with a rock.  
  
He expected her to end his life in any method known to man.  
  
What he did not expect was for her to throw her arms around him and force him to the ground. He lay on his back, stunned as she buried her face into his chest and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
'Yuiri?' He managed to whisper.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' The woman said between her sobs. 'Why didn't you tell anyone anything?'  
  
'I'm doing what I should have done all those years ago.'  
  
'Why are you doing this to yourself?' She looked up as she asked him fiercely. She looked horrible. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were stained with tears.  
  
'What do you mean, Yuiri?' He was stunned. What had happened to her? 'What are you doing?'  
  
'I'm trying to stop you from killing yourself!' She shouted at the top of her voice.  
  
'Why should I?' Borus closed his eyes. 'I know that I'm a monster. I shouldn't be allowed to live.' He glanced towards the graves that loomed over his body. 'If I didn't exist, all of them would still be alive. I hope that with my death, they can rest in peace.'  
  
'You idiot!' A white hot jolt of raw pain tore through his senses. She had slapped him across the face, as tears began to pour down her cheeks again. 'Why do you want to die so much? Why do you want to leave everyone behind?'  
  
'No one wishes me well.' He replied with an edge in his voice. 'The Knights? They snicker at me behind my back. They think me a barbarian for what I have done. The Grasslanders? They think me a bloody thirsty monster that would kill again and again. Hugo? No matter how what I do, I know that he is ashamed of my company. You?' And then he lost his voice.  
  
'Me?' Yuiri averted her eyes and whispered. 'What about me, Borus?'  
  
'You detest me.' Borus admitted softly.  
  
'I don't...' She tried to defend herself.  
  
'You don't need to explain yourself. I understand.' He interrupted her. 'The night in the tavern told me everything I needed to know.'  
  
'You don't understand...'  
  
'I do, Yuiri. I thank you for the time that you spent with me. It made my life somewhat more bearable.' He gave another heavy sigh. 'Now, do what you came here to do.'  
  
'I...'  
  
'Take my sword and slay me. Let my blood spill on these grounds. Let the souls that I murdered rest in peace.'  
  
Another flash of pain. She had slapped him again. 'Shut up, Borus!' She realized that she was yelling at the top of her voice. 'No one wants you to die, you fool! I don't want to see you die! Especially after what you've done...'  
  
'I'm sorry...' He closed his eyes and apologized.  
  
'Let me speak, you idiot.' She softened her gaze and sat down beside him. 'I left the village to look for something. After my sister left, I began to doubt my place in the world. I began to wonder about what life meant for me. So much happened, too much. I don't know what happened, or why it happened, but I found myself in the Castle.'  
  
'I remember that day.' He whispered as he stared into the clear sky.  
  
'I hated you.' She smiled thinly. 'You were a butcher. I knew that you were one. I wanted to prove that you were one. I thought that that was my path. Then, I saw what you were doing with Chief Hugo. The days passed by quickly. I don't remember much, but I do remember all the times I was with you.'  
  
'I remember them too.'  
  
She breathed deeply. This was it. 'I enjoyed it.'  
  
'What?' Borus refused to believe what he had just heard.  
  
She turned her gaze towards him. 'Come back to the Castle.'  
  
'Why?' Borus looked away. 'I don't deserve anything. I owe so many people so much. The Grasslanders that I slew will never forgive me.'  
  
'Listen to yourself, Borus! What can you do when you're dead? What will that give the Grasslands?'  
  
'Then what do you want me to do?' He asked.  
  
'Do something for the Grasslands.' She answered.  
  
'I'm only one man.'  
  
'Then help one Grasslander.' She whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Change.'  
  
'Great Aunt?'  
  
'It is done.' The old woman smiled. 'Let's return to the village.'  
  
'Yours, or mine?' Hugo asked.  
  
'Let's return to the Alma Kinan Village. I have good news to tell the others.'  
  
'Shouldn't we be traveling to the Castle?'  
  
'Let time take its course. While one of Grassland's children has found her place, there will be many more who take up the search.'  
  
'That's not an answer.'  
  
'It is.' The Great Aunt replied.  
  
Hugo could only shrug his shoulders in exasperation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The citizens of Brass Castle found themselves bearing witness to a strange procession. Usually, three of the Mighty Knights tromping down the paved roads didn't usually draw much attention. But this particular day was slightly different.  
  
'Calm down, Lady Chris.' Percival told the fuming Captain. 'The soldier didn't mean it.'  
  
'I can't believe that you are taking his side. I absolutely abhor his behavior.'  
  
'He did praise you.'  
  
'I don't consider being called "too sexy for armor" praise!'  
  
'Well...' Percival tried his best to respond.  
  
'As I told all of you before, the Knight's discipline is going down the drain. I'll have a word with Borus and Yuiri.'  
  
'But, we haven't located them yet.' Leo tried to explain.  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure about that, Leo.' Percival said in amazement, as he pointed into the crowd.  
  
The Knights looked in the direction that Percival indicated, and to their utter astonishment, they saw a very familiar looking couple in the distance. A sandy-haired knight, clad in the silver armor that made the Zexen Knights so famous, held in his embrace a beautiful woman who was wearing the traditional garb of an Alma Kinan warrior. It was of little doubt that they were locked in a passionate kiss that seemed to be growing more intimate as time bore on.  
  
'Well,' Leo ventured into the stunned silence, 'at least Percival gets to have a clear shot at the Captain now.'  
  
And in an instant, he found himself flat on his back, staring at an ever- reddening Lady Chris.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yep, that's an end to the Side Story. Nice and sappy, wasn't it? Sorry about the delay, but real life is giving me a good run for my money nowadays. Sucks, doesn't it?  
  
Now, on with the err.... main story?  
  
Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this piece a million times better.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. 


	14. Confusion

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.

Chapter 4: Confusion

-----IIIII-----

The storm was terrible. Thunder rolled over the plains with frightening speed and intensity, and the torrential rain pelted the roof. Luckily for him and the rest of the Karayans, their abodes were built well. An earthquake wouldn't budge the village, much less a mere thunderstorm.

Chief Hugo sat back and sighed. He was used to running in the wide open fields, to swimming in expansive lakes and hunting in the evergreen forests. Sitting in his house was incredibly claustrophobic in comparison.

A crack of thunder.

His hands gingerly crept towards his blades, and he turned towards the door. Someone was coming. Someone was close. Someone knew he was here, and intended to do the unthinkable.

A gust of icy wind.

The rain masked the scent. The thunder masked the movement. But nothing could mask the presence. He was a hunter, and whoever was approaching would soon be reminded of that fact.

A bolt of lightning.

There was the assailant. A mere silhouette in the darkness. Hugo deftly made his way to the corner of the room, drawing his blades close. He regretted sending his guards back to their homes. He didn't want sickly doormen the next day, but he certainly wanted to see the next day too.

A footstep. A very heavy footstep. This was not an ordinary man.

At least they sent an assassin of some caliber. Despite the tense situation, Hugo found him slightly flattered. But, in the end, it would be little matter. The killer would still be skewered.

'Hugo.' A male voice breathed heavily. A very familiar male voice.

Hugo frowned. Was it a traitor? Was it an enemy of old? Or was it just some angry merchant who came here to get a refund on the slightly weird game that his village sold off last week?

'Hugo.' The voice was close. Very close.

No matter. Angry merchant or not, whoever had the gall to sneak in on him would be taught a lesson. Maybe he should have let his men take shelter within his tent.

A step. A grunt. Another heavy step.

But he was the chief! How can mere guards take residence within his quarters?

A muttered curse. The clink of armor.

Maybe he could work out a deal with them tomorrow.

And in an instant, the man burst into the Karayan leader's abode. In that same instant, Hugo yelled his battle cry and lunged forward, his blades extended.

The assassin reacted ridiculously quickly. A flash of steel later, Hugo found his strike parried by a sword. It was a magnificent sword, and two warrior's hands gripped it tightly. He looked up at his nemesis and shock quickly settled in his belly.

'Lord Maximillian?' He gasped.

'Chief Hugo?' Fred's jaw fell open.

A wet thud interrupted their stunned silence. Both men looked down, and saw a raven-haired beauty sprawled over the floor, her narrowed eyes focused intently upon the two dueling warriors. Obviously, she was none to happy about being unceremoniously hurled onto the floor.

'Yumi!' Both men said in unison.

And with that, a dozen armed Karayan soldiers tore into the room. 'Chief Hugo! We have come to aid you! Where is the assassin? Your death will be avenged!'

'Sorry about this.' Hugo grinned sheepishly and shrugged slightly. 'We weren't really expecting visitors.'

-----IIIII-----

'We absolutely need to get you out of those soggy clothes.' Luce motioned towards Yumi.

Hugo muttered and buried his head in his hands. There was just something wrong about the chieftain's house being used for parley. Since the word got round that he had some visitors, almost everyone of note decided that this was a great time to pay Chief Hugo a visit, thunderstorm notwithstanding.

At least his mother wasn't here.

'But, but...' Yumi began to sputter. 'I have nothing to change into.'

'You don't need to worry about that.' Luce produced a lovely example of Karayan traditional dress. 'I'm sure this is your size.'

'But, but...' She stammered, searching for another excuse. 'I can't change in front of the men.'

'Now, Yumi.' Luce put her hands on her sides. 'You must get rid of those soggy clothes. I don't want you coming down with a cold.'

'But... but...'

'No buts. Now follow me.' Luce placed her hand on Yumi's shoulder and unceremoniously shoved her to the rear of the room.

Fred looked on with mirth as he turned to Hugo. 'You sure you're the chief?'

'Yes.' Hugo said irritably.

'I don't recall any chief that allowed his house to be used like that.'

Hugo muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

-----IIIII-----

The thunderstorm was over, but another storm was brewing right in front of Hugo.

'And the weather isn't very promising.' Luce announced.

'No.'

'Haven't seen it so bad in a long time.'

'It's going to rain forever.'

Hugo glared at the gaggle of guards. Who had asked them anything?

'I don't really think we should overstay our welcome.' Yumi said while desperately trying to use her hands to cover herself. The dress that Luce gave her was extremely small, and extremely revealing. 'Don't you agree Lord Maximillian?'

But Fred was too busy trying not to stare at Yumi. 'Huh?'

'You will stay with us for the night.' Luce huffed. 'No one will say that the Karayans lack hospitality.'

'Definitely not.'

'I wouldn't want it either.'

'Oh all right.' Yumi gave in. 'Where do we stay?'

'We?' Luce gasped. 'You mean, you and the good knight are...'

'No!' Yumi reddened rather spectacularly. 'We're nothing like that.'

'Then come with me.' Luce led Yumi out into the village.

'I'll escort the guest!'

'Count me in!'

'On our way!'

Hugo shook his head as his guards trudged out after Luce.

'Hey!' Fred suddenly got up and ran to the door, yelling after Luce. 'What about me?'

'I'm sure the Chief can find you something.' Came the distant reply.

Hugo groaned. Loudly.

-----IIIII-----

'So, dear Yumi.' Luce said as she laid out the bed. 'How long have you and Fred been together?'

'What?' Yumi blubbered. 'We are not...'

'Don't be shy.' Luce giggled at Yumi's response. 'I've seen the looks that you give him.'

'What looks?' Yumi flushed.

'And didn't he carry you into the village? Such chivalry.'

'I... I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh come now.' Luce winked knowingly. 'Two people don't just find themselves alone in the plains.' She motioned towards the bed as she prepared to leave. 'Here we go. If Fred visits you, just try to keep it quiet.'

'Luce!'

-----IIIII-----

'This is really an honor.' Fred bowed low. 'Thank you for your hospitality.'

Now, if only the other villagers could treat him like this. 'It's only for one night. Make yourself at home.'

'I promise that I'll leave the village tomorrow, I do not want to trouble you any further.'

Hugo nodded and poured out two glasses of whiskey. He handed one over to Fred. 'No trouble.'

Both men took a sip and sighed contently. Fred nodded. 'Excellent liquor.'

'One of my best. Got it from a merchant sometime back.' Hugo smiled. 'So, you're with Yumi now.'

'With her? Where did you get that idea?'

'Just a guess. She has the same look that Yuiri had.'

'Yuiri?' Fred hadn't seen Yumi's sister since the great battle. 'What about her?'

Hugo took another gulp. 'You don't know? What were you doing all this while? Hiding under a rock?'

'Well...' Fred reddened a bit. 'I wasn't exactly near any of the Zexen territories.'

'The villagers consider this a very sensitive issue.' Hugo paused, wondering whether to carry on. 'But since Yumi is her sister, I'll give you the gist of what happened.'

'I still don't understand why you're telling me anything.'

'You'll see.'

-----IIIII-----

She placed her fingers on her lips. It was still swollen. She could still remember Fred's lips upon hers as his tongue explored her mouth.

She found her breathing growing heavy, and quickly shook her head to clear her mind. What was going on with her? This was Fred's fault. This was the first time she had seen him in a long while, and he chose to greet her in such a manner. A manner which made her remember the first kiss they shared.

This was Fred's fault.

But she was the one that manhandled him. She had pulled him down. With the rain falling over them, she was the one that did not want to end the feeling of bliss. What was happening with her?

She saw what Yuiri did, and she was appropriately revolted. Alma Kinan warriors shouldn't act in such a way, and yet what she did to Fred was ten times worse. But Fred was not Borus. But did that make any difference?

The spirits themselves were not much help. Their cryptic answers were never easy to figure out, but she could almost hear their approval of Yuiri's actions. That had to be wrong. She must have been mistaken.

She should have returned to the village.

She should have asked the Great Aunt for her sage advice.

But, Yumi knew that that path would be forever closed to her.

She was alone. Ever since that day, she was always alone.

She sighed heavily and collapsed upon the bed. Maybe a few hours of sleep would sooth her troubled mind.

-----IIIII-----

'I never knew that.' Fred whispered into the silence. 'I've heard rumors that Borus was never a virtuous one, but I never thought...'

'No one likes to talk about it.' Hugo nodded. 'The horror hangs heavy on the village. It will never be forgotten. But, then again, we have to move on.'

Fred sighed. Moving on. Something that he hadn't been able to do. He dreamed of the honor of being a knight. He grew up on the ideals of chivalry. He wanted to defeat great evil, save the innocent and protect the weak. He did that. He did just that. He was lauded as a hero and famed as a champion. He gathered many people and founded the Maximillian Knights.

They said he was a great captain. Many flocked to march under his banner. They said only he could captain the knights. Then the College was founded. They asked him to lead it. He couldn't. Sitting behind a desk and drilling students was not for him. He had to live the life of a knight. Even though there were no longer any brigands to fight, even though most monsters had been slain and even though the multitude of knights meant that he was not needed.

He had to be a knight. He couldn't give it up. And so, he tried to live that life once again. To his horror, he found out that no one needed a demonslayer, nor did anyone need their children rescued by pirates. He became a caravan escort. A mercenary. But the thrill was no longer there.

He had to move on.

But he couldn't.

'Fred!' Hugo's shout shattered his reverie. 'If you want to sleep, use the bed, not the chair.'

Fred smiled ruefully. 'I'm sorry. I was thinking about the past.'

'I know. I do that often. Three years is a long time isn't it?'

'Too long.'

A strange silence fell between the two men.

'So.' Hugo tried to make conversation. 'When did you meet Yumi?'

'Yumi? I met her during the Great War.' Fred raised his eyebrow. 'Weren't you there too?'

The young chief sighed in exasperation. 'No. When did you meet her after the War?'

'I met her just a few hours ago.'

'A few hours?' Hugo snorted. 'You're lying. You two seem too close for that.'

'Close?'

'She had her arms around your neck when you stumbled in. So yes, I'd say you're close.' Hugo explained. 'So now, let's try this again. When did you meet her?'

'A few hours ago. On the plains.' Fred grew irritable. He didn't like his word being questioned.

'I give up.' Hugo threw his arms up in exasperation. He poured himself another serving of whiskey. 'Let's say you really met her few hours ago.'

'We did.'

'Alright. What was she doing a few hours ago?' Hugo downed the entire glass.

Fred thought for a while. 'Sucking my tongue?'

Hugo promptly spat the whiskey all over the floor.

-----IIIII-----

Author's Note :

Damn these delays. I'll finish this off. I've only got about 5 chapters left in this, so it should be ok.

The greatest problem with continuing on with this fic was to make the Fred/Yumi relationship starkly different from the Borus/Yuiri one. I think I finally managed to get it right. Fred has nothing to move on to; while Yumi is dealing with her problems of wanting something that she thinks is forbidden.

Yep, sounds solid for some angst right?

I'm not sure whether to make this lighter than the side story, which was a bit dark, so I kicked it off with some light humor... maybe I'll darken this story a bit in the ending chapters... but eh... that'll be for later

Thanks to GreatLight432 and Renfro Calhoun for pre-reading my previous work. Unfortunately, this time, I never got the draft back from either of you. A chaser and two weeks later, I decided to post this. I'm not sure what happened, but if you're reading this and still wish to pre-read this email me and we'll get things sorted out.

Anyways, please remember to email me at [red UNDERSCORE aurum AT yahoo DOT com] for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


	15. Disappearance

Sudden Impulse  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Suikoden or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Konami owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: Right, now to try my hand at a short and fluffy Suikoden story, I hope I do not do too badly.

Chapter 5: Disappearance

-----IIIII-----

Morning always broke early in the grasslands, and Fred Maximillian always rose at dawn. Regretfully, Chief Hugo wasn't much of an early riser and made that pretty clear when Fred tried to rouse him. Fred gingerly touched his forehead as he made his way outside; he hoped that the angry red mark would not turn into a dark bruise. As he made his way around the village, he reminded himself that Hugo threw a very good punch.

He spotted Luce, the jolly mother hen of the village, doing her rounds, and called out to her. "Luce? I'm sorry, but do you know where..."

She grinned broadly, a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Yumi? She's resting over there. I don't suggest that you bother her, it's quite early for you two to start playing around."

He felt a blush coming on. "Playing around? Me? Captain of the..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Luce interrupted him. "Now, excuse me, but I've got to finish off the morning chores."

He gaped in shock as the woman who interrupted his speech walked off. What was the world coming to? How could he, a great knight, not be able to finish his trademark speech? The indignity of it all.

He was still busy cursing under his breath when he reached Yumi's guest house. "Miss Yumi?" He whispered, worried that he might wake her.

"Lord Maximillian?" a soft voice replied. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?"

"Of course you can."

He pushed the door aside, and saw Yumi sitting at a table smiling at him. "Couldn't get any sleep?"

"I slept rather well." He took a look at the spartan room. With few decorations, the large bed dominated the area. A breeze wafted in through an open window, and he thought that he smelled the remains of a fire as he passed the fireplace. "Did you?"

"More or less," Yumi sighed.

He stood at the table and bowed low. "I wish to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday."

"What?" her jaw dropped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I have come to the realization that I treated you improperly. Please accept my apologies, Miss Yumi."

The shock was still evident on her face. "What are you apologizing for again?"

"I do not know what came over me, but when I attempted to assist you..."

"Oh," Yumi turned slightly pinkish. "That."

"My honor is sullied, and I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness, but please accept my sincerest apologies. I will forever be in your debt, Miss Yumi."

"Don't worry about it," she said softly. "It was my fault."

"I have ruined the name of the Maximillian Knights, Miss Yumi. I have tarnished the gleaming shine of our great banners, Miss Yumi. I have..."

"Lord Maximillian," a slightly amused voice interrupted him. "Do not worry about it."

"What?"

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's not that early is it? Forget about what happened yesterday. It was my fault."

"I do not understand, Miss Yumi," he was perplexed. "How could it possibly be your fault?"

Yumi shook her head slowly. "I don't think you'll be able to understand."

"Unacceptable."

"Lord Maximillian..." she began.

He reached out and took her hand. "Miss Yumi, make me understand."

"You won't..."

"I will," he insisted.

"You're not going to give up are you?" she whispered.

"No," he said firmly.

"Before I say anything, please do something for me."

"What's that, Miss Yumi?"

"Call me Yumi."

-----IIIII-----

Hugo groaned as he sat up. He hated mornings. He hated waking up at the crack of dawn, and most of all, he hated being woken up while he was still enjoying his sleep. But, on second thought, he should have at least told Fred to stop shaking him before he decided to throw a punch. Muttering a bevy of curses to himself, Hugo climbed out of his bed and began the long routine to prepare himself for the day ahead.

Soon enough, the Karayan chief found himself once again idly inspecting the village without any real intent in mind. He nodded to the blacksmith, gave an appreciate gesture to the troops that were training and smiled at the shopkeepers. Village life was as peaceful as ever.

"Hugo!"

He groaned. It was Luce, and she was going to torment him with the latest gossip.

"Hugo!"

He plastered a sweet smile on his face and turned to face the large woman. "Good morning, Luce."

"Good morning to you too, Hugo," she was more anxious than usual. "Do you know where our guests are?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"How unbecoming of a chief," Luce huffed indignantly. "You have guests in the village, and you don't even bother to figure out where they are?"

Hugo groaned. "I just got out of bed. I can't know everything the minute I rise."

"That's no excuse. You had better run along and find them," she ordered. "I'm cooking a lovely brunch to see them off with, and it would be horrible if they weren't around to enjoy it. Be a dear and tell them to come along as soon as possible."

Once again, in his short life as a chieftain, Hugo found him utterly run over and able to do absolutely nothing about it. "No problem," he muttered.

Luce gave him a big grin and ran off to continue with her work. Hugo just watched her in resignation.

-----IIIII-----

"I still don't understand."

"Fred..." Yumi buried her head in her hands. "How many times must I go through this?"

"What are you unhappy about?"

"My sister!" she almost jumped out of her chair as she shouted. "How many times must I say it? How could Yuiri do that?"

"What did you expect her to do?" Fred was being impossibly thick.

"She was supposed to stay in the village. She was a warrior, a leader, and I knew that her place was back home." Yumi sunk back into her chair. "Why did she do that?"

"But didn't you leave?"

"This isn't about me!" she felt the tears come. "This is about her! Why did she leave the village? I was the one who was supposed to find my way, not her! She had everything, and she left it all behind. For what? For the Zexens? For the Butcher? Why?"

"Yumi."

She didn't listen. She couldn't listen. "How could she do that? How could she betray everything that she stood for?"

"You know your sister," she felt his hand on hers. "Would she do that?"

"Of course not. Yuiri would never leave the village," she mopped her face with her hand. "But Yuiri would never wear Zexen clothing, and she would never allow herself be embraced by that Butcher. That was not my sister, that was..."

"Yumi, this isn't really about your sister, is it?"

"Of course it is!" she wailed. "My sister is the darling of the tribe. The future leader. The greatest warrior. My sister is everything, but now..." She sobbed loudly, unable to carry on.

"Yumi," Fred whispered as he brought his arm around her shoulders. "You're blaming yourself aren't you?"

"If I didn't leave. If I didn't insist on going. If I weren't so selfish, then..."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "You can't blame yourself for what your sister did."

"If I had just stayed, then my sister would not have left. How can it not be my fault?" she buried her head into his chest. "I failed her again. I failed everyone."

"Yumi!" Fred placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her face towards his. "Listen to me. You are not a failure. You've done great things in your life, and you should be proud of that."

She tried to turn away, but his grip was firm.

"Your sister has chosen her own path, as you have chosen yours. So what if she has decided that she preferred to stay with the Zexens. You didn't tell her to do so. You have no guilt in the matter."

"But..."

"Yumi," he wiped her tears. "Believe in yourself. I do."

"Fred..." she whispered to him. His earnest gaze bored into her soul. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," they drew closer.

"Why?" she asked softy.

"Why what?"

She pressed her lips against his, and she felt him draw her closer. Thoughts of her sister, of the village and of her own guilt faded away.

Nothing much mattered any more.

-----IIIII-----

Hugo stood outside the guest house, still very peeved. "Chief Hugo, message boy extraordinaire," he muttered under his breath. "I love this job."

"Yumi?" he called.

Infuriatingly, there was no answer.

"Fred?" he tried.

And once again, only the whisper of the wind answered him.

"Yumi?" he repeated loudly. "Fred? Are you in there?"

His frustration was growing to astronomical proportions. He was about to barge into the house when he heard a massive crash. It came from within the house. Did something happen to Yumi? Did assassins make it into the village and attack his guests? Did Fred suffer a mysterious malady that caused him to suffer from random blackouts? There was only one way to find out.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" for an instant, Hugo wondered whether charging in was the best course of action. After all, Yumi could be in an embarrassing state of undress. But, he was the Chief, and this was his village, so in theory, he could do anything that he wanted. And right now, he wanted to barge in. So he did just that.

What he saw when he entered the room was not entirely unexpected. Sweet, lovable Yumi was straddling the knight, and the position of Fred's hands were definitely encouraging her. Her hair was disheveled, her lips were swollen and her eyes were red. Fred,on the other hand, had most of his clothes pretty much ripped apart. Both were staring at him, with identically guilty looks.

"Well..." Hugo tried to bring himself to say something about their current situation, but failed miserably. "Luce is making a lovely meal for you. So after you've finished, please come down and enjoy brunch." He grinned at both of them and slowly backed out of the house. "I'm sorry if I spoiled the moment. Please carry on. I'm sure the whole village will understand. Do enjoy yourselves."

With that, he turned around and dashed away.

Yumi's agonized wail pierced the morning air.

-----IIIII-----

"Chief Hugo!" one of his guards came running to him.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Hugo took another stab at the huge piece of meat that lay before him. "Go and bother someone else."

"Many people have agreed that we are going to be visited by the cataclysm."

"Whatever gave them that idea?" he carved another potion out and laid it on the plate.

"There was an evil omen this morning."

"What was it?" Hugo made a mental note to add 'Brunch Server' and 'Meat Carver' to his list of occupations that he had.

"A banshee-like scream split shattered the peace and tranquility of our morning," the guard quivered visibly. "Everyone I talked to heard it. It must be a warning from the spirits, or it could be the mark of a demon. We are in grave danger."

"Oh that." Hugo remarked as he threw a bunch of potatoes onto the dish. "Don't worry about it too much. Nothing will happen to the village."

"Are you certain, Chief Hugo?"

"Of course!" he placed his fist across his chest. "I, your Chief, guarantee that the shriek that you heard this morning will never, ever affect the fortunes of this village."

The guard was suitably awed. "Thank you, great chief. I will tell the others now."

Hugo watched the guard run off and shook his head. Maybe he had been too hasty. But who would have expected Yumi and Fred to be ravishing each other in the guest house? Oh, the stories that he would tell those who would dare to stay the night in this house.

As if on cue, he heard Fred's voice. "Chief Hugo!"

"Yes, Fred?" he pried his attention away from his kitchen duties and faced the knight. The very worried knight. "I see you managed to find a change of clothes."

"That's not important!" Fred pantomimed. "Yumi's missing!"

"I'm sure she just went for some morning air. You how know those Alma Kinan are."

"You're not listening," the knight reached out, grabbed Hugo and shook him vigorously. "I've searched the whole village for her. Her bag is not here. Her clothes aren't here. And most importantly, she is not here! Yumi's gone!"

"Ah," Hugo tried to make sense of this disastrous situation amidst all the shaking. "This is not good."

-----IIIII-----

Author's Note : Fun eh?

Once again, sorry for the late update, but eh... at least I'm still writing right?

Nothing much to add at this stage so err... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and will wait anxiously for the next one in the not so far future... well... let's hope so anwyays.

Thanks to GreatLight432 for pre-reading my work. His hard work makes this piece a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red UNDERSCORE aurum AT yahoo DOT com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.


End file.
